A Sea of Scales
by Thor-Born
Summary: Percy Jackson is a Monster, a soulless killing machine bent on causing Destruction and Chaos. He is unlike any Monster a Demigod has ever faced before. so what happens when a small group of Demigods led by a daughter of Zeus and a son of Hermes come across him whilst he is in a very bad mode?
1. Chapter 1

**Above all**

**A Sea of Scales. **

**The beginning… **

**I don't have much to say so I might as well tell you how this story came around.**

**It all started from an idea I had while I was reading a story one late Sunday night, and somehow for some unexplainable reason an idea began to form in my head, an idea for a Percy Jackson and the Olympians story for some obscured reason. The idea was so simple and when I went to look to see if anyone else has done it yet I couldn't find anything like it. **

**The idea was this, what if Percy Jackson everyone's favourite son of Poseidon (Don't quote me on that) was never a hero at all, what if Percy Jackson was a Demigod killing ….Monster. **

**And Yes I am aware their other stories out there about how Percy Jackson is a Merman or a Werewolf I even think I've even seen a few where Percy was a DemiTitian or an agent of someone called Chaos (Who the fuck is that guy?). But there were no sign of stories where Percy Jackson was a monster. **

**So I decided this was an opportunity I could not pass up to have a first so I began to write straight away. **

**Well that's how it started (also I wanted to try something new) if you want to I could also tell you the story of my life any takers? **

**No? good.**

**Oh and by the way don't expect this story to be constantly getting new chapters, I WILL write and upload chapter when I feel like it so don't get pushy ok? Also relax I will tell you if I decided to abandon this story (highly unlikely) or if I die (even less likely). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of his friends they are the propriety of Rick Riordan. **

The ocean, the one thing I have ever loved just as much as I hatted.

It was a vast body of water that takes up nearly three fourths of this planet's surface and for a good reason to.

The Ocean was and always will be a powerful force with limitless amounts of raw power flowing through it like its very water flows through sand, a power that no matter how strong could not be matched or be defeated no matter what anyone thought of it. The sea was an unrelenting force that could defeat any enemy or any army no matter how grand or powerful it was. For the ocean most simply put was power.

Yet it had a grace to it that not even the majestic swan could match. It had a feeling of calmness to it that made you feel, no, know everything was going to be fine. It could be soft, gentle maybe even carrying at times. It is relaxing to hear the sounds it makes and refreshing to smell its salt filled air.

But who could rule over such a powerful force? Well it depends on who you asked really. If you asked The Greeks they would say proudly it was Poseidon, if you asked the Romans they would hiss the name Neptune, if you asked the Egyptians they would say it was Yam, if you asked the Norsemen they would say that it was Aegir the giant god, if you asked The Titians or monsters if they didn't try to kill you they would say it was Oceanus and if you asked my people they would sadly say Sealno The Dracolight of the Ocean.

But in my opinion I would say no one owned it. It was free to do whatever it wanted whenever it wanted, it had no true master no matter how much a single creature had or believed it had control over it, it was still free. It was a force of nature and like all things of nature it could do what it wanted when it wanted, it had its own free will.

And that was why I envy it so.

For unlike it I was not free to do what I wanted I had people that commanded me who had control over what I do.

In short it was free and I was not, simple as that.

But yet for some strange reason I could not help but feel an attachment to it, a sense of belonging whenever I looked at its waves. It never seized to amaze me how my mind would simply clear and my senses would heighten as soon as I entered its water. Oh how I enjoyed swimming in its water, looking at its weird and marvellous sights and creature as I swim through its depths. It made me feel alive to swim in its water; the mere thought of doing so loosened my tense muscles and calmed my mind.

It was pathetic I loved the ocean and sometimes I think it loves me back.

Yes, yes call me crazy or weird the rest of my 'brethren' called me that whenever I talked of the ocean and anything resolving around it. They would laugh and taunt me for the feelings I had for the ocean and I was never short of them telling me "to go live in it if I love it so much", and sometimes I asked myself why I didn't hide myself away in its murk and live amongst the coral and sea creatures. I was more than perfectly adapted to live in the water much more so then the rest of my kind my gills and aquatic features made that perfectly clear, but yet whenever I tried to leave my Flightto live in the sea I would feel a pull that would drag me back to my Flight once more. For that I blamed my sense of loyalty.

The Flight where not my family but they took me in when I had no one to turn to, they raised me taught me how to hunt, fly and how to survive. They were not my Family but they were the closest thing I had to one and my loyalty to the people close to me was the thing that tied me to them.

And it was that loyalty to The Flight that was making me do the one thing I thought I would never do in my entire long life.

And that was to flee from a fight and not just any fight, a fight with humans.

They very thought of running away from something as low as Humans vermin was a senseless idea in my eyes, I was a warrior I lived for the thrill of the fight, running away was below me a 'cowards' tool for survival and I was no coward.

My Flight however was.

And it was my loyalty to them that has got me stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"What troubles you young one? You have been quite throughout the whole flight so far and frankly that is not like you, so what is wrong?" asked an elderly voice scaring me back into the real world. Instinct kicks in and I survey the area around me for any sign of trouble, my muscles relax when I realise I was still soaring over the ocean surrounded by my Flight no sign of trouble for miles.

When my instincts finally agree with my mind that all was well I turn my head to the left to see the smirking face of the closeting thing I had to a father. "What's the matter did I just scare the big brave warrior?" he asked smirking, I processed to give him the death glare "You just surprised me that's all." I mutter under my breath earning a small smile from the older one. "Of course I did…. Now back to my original question what is on your mind young ling?" the elder asked general (and rare) concern in his old tired voice. "You know all too well what is bothering me Thenderous." I snapped at the Elder.

Under normal circumstances if someone was to speak to the elder in such a way they would have been beaten by the elder or worse, lectured about how are chain of command worked which was often worse than the former. I was expecting Thenderous to get angry at me, hit me, lecture me do something in a form of punishment, but he simply chuckled to himself like it was all some sort of joke. "Yes I guess I do…" he replied as his chuckling died down some ragged coughs escaping his throat, I took a minute to stare at the coughing elder worry deep in my heart flowing throughout my body.

Thenderous was the closest thing I had to a father after my real one left me to fend for myself only a few months after my mother passed away when I was merely just out of hatching, he took me in into the Flight, raised me as his own. He was leader of our Flight and one of the eldest or our kind a real living legend amongst my people and to see him so sick and wounded by the Humans, the very site of what has happened to him sickened most and deeply sadden me.

My eyes began to remotely travel down his hide examining all the damage done to it thanks to the Human Hunters and their tainted evil magic and weapons. The scales that had blocked the original attack from the humans had became frail to the touch and most of which had fallen out into the dark murky sea below us revelling the soft delicate skin our scale armour tries so hard to protect. I could not help but his at the mere thought of the amount of pain The Elder must be going through as he flew through the sky stretching and pulling his damaged skin and muscles causing the blood to run out of his seeping wounds.

"I am not dead yet you know, so stop staring at me like you're preparing Glode me!" snapped Thenderous, "I may be old but I still got more fight in me then most of the Flight combined." He boasted earning the attention of several other members of our Flight.

"If you have so much fight in you left then why did you let the council do this? Why did you allow the council to take away the one thing our people had left?" I ask actual venom filling my words. "I don't expect you to understand-. "" Yes I don't understand, I don't understand how all of you can be so cowardly!" I interrupt him the venom still fresh on the tip of my tong. "You really need to control the Venom gland of yours young one otherwise you will end up poisoning yourself" Thenderous said in a calm patient voice.

I aggressively hack the Venom out of my mouth spitting it out upon the sea below before turning my head back to face the elder once more. "Better?" He asked, "Much. But that still doesn't change that you allowed this to happen." I said gesturing my claw towards the several Flights surrounding our own.

It was rare to see this many of my kind fly together with one destination in mind; in fact this was the first time I remembered and I was nearly 78 rotations of age, still young in most eyes but to me it felt like an eternity.

"And you truly believe I wanted all this?" Thenderous asked me his eyes not coming in to contact with mine. "You didn't object to it at the council." I replied staring at the elder anger growing at the elder at an alarming rate.

"And how would you have access to this information? Only the members of the council where there and all of which were sworn to a vow of silence." Thenderous said raising a wrinkly eyebrow at me. I dared not to look him directly in the eye my mouth clear of words knowing that the only good they would do would to be getting me in more trouble than I was in already. "Dammit Child! You have broken one of the Ancient rules, again! Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get into for this defiance of our laws?" Thenderous loudly whispered out of fear that someone else would hear our conversation.

"You must understand I did not mean to. I was simply exploring within the flooded caves and stumbled across an entrance to the Council cave, and well my curiosity got the best of me." I said truth within my words… well most of them… all right nearly none of them.

I was not exploring the flooded caves for there was nothing left to explore, I knew every nock and cranny every entrance and exit every hide hole and every grand chamber. My 'accidental' stumble across the secret entrance was not as accidental as I made it sound. In fact the only truthful thing about my confession was the fact that my curiosity got the best of me.

"You are aware that lying to an elder is nearly as shunned upon as breaking one of the Ancient rules?" Thenderous asked obviously not convinced by my lie. "I was not aware of it no." I lied once more. "You seem to not know many of the rules even tho I have lectured them to you over a thousand times. Maybe one more lecture will drill it into your brain." The Elder spoke a small glint of joy in his eyes.

I moaned in pain for what was to come.

**XXXXXX **

Sometimes I feared Thenderous was a sadistic.

But unlike others he didn't enjoy the pain he made from bloodshed with his teeth and claws, no he preferred to use words to cause pain in others; and by others I meant me. He enjoyed himself to much at my suffering chuckling whenever I moaned out for him to stop talking and he would constantly 'forget' where he was up to and would have to start from the beginning once more. _How could being told rules be so painful?_ I here you ask. First of all the rules of our Kin where many and long, often repeating itself or over lapping other rules forming a strict spider web of rules and regulations which only the most patient and highly trained eyes could make head or tails of. Then there was the fact that Thenderous was speaking in his slow schooler voice which he knew bored me to death and because he was an elder I could not ignore him.

I may be a rule breaker and a trouble maker but I was not disrespectful to my elders… most of the time.

This most simply put was torture to me and my ears.

He was mid-way through residing column 5 chapter one when one of the forward Flights reported spotting some bright lights coming from the dark horizon. The land of the great western civilisation, the land with the help of the gods (Greek or otherwise) had become one of the greatest empire of the modern day. Personally I didn't truly believe that, from what I have heard of the place it was no better than where we came from.

The place was infested with monsters and mortals alike and from what I have heard it was hard to tell the difference between the two unless you had an uncanny sense of smell. The land itself was violent and unruly much like its human natives its culture and people changing depending on where you were. Due to the land having no true barriers the territories for the gods where shady and uncertain leaving free access to any monster who could travel anywhere they pleased and Gods arguing over quests, land and their symbols often causing arguments that could tear apart the fragile civilization that they have tried so hard to keep alive.

But what made me most sceptical of the land were the servants of the gods themselves, the 'Heroes" as they called themselves. Be they Demi-gods, Magicians, Chosen's **(What I will be calling Norse heroes) **or just servants of the gods be it Greek, Rome, Egyptian or Norse they all had one thing in common; they all hated monsters. True my kind where above the average monster in terms of having a form of our own civilisation we were still seen as beast needed to be slain by the narrow sighted Human heroes. I have never meet a Hero in person but I have heard of all of their little stories and tales, if I were to base them of story alone I would consider them a great threat to my people and I would have searched more desperately for a way to stop this forced migration. But Humans had a tendency to be boastful creatures so I was uncertain about the truth in those tales. That and the fact that I have always wanted to taste the rumoured fine delicacies that was Demigod.

Know however I could not help but feel a sense of dread as we approached the area that was covered by blinding lights. "Manhattan…. We approach the territory of Zeus, chin up boy and fly straight, we do not want the King God of the Greeks to think that us Wyrm have slipped" said Thenderous as the Flights formed into position.

So this area of lights was the legendary Manhattan new home to the Mount Olympus and the Greek Gods. I have heard many stories of this Manhattan and its many ridiculous titles such as the Big Apple (Why would you name a city after a fruit?) and the city that never sleeps (I did not know that cities could sleep in the first place). Some of these stories where good others where bad and somewhere plain old weird just like the one about a giant gorilla attacking the city.

To tell you the truth it did not really seem to be all that impressive, the city was big I must admit but it was not as nearly as all inspiring as I had thought it would have been. True the human buildings toward high but most where bland only decorated by blinding lights but that was not unusual for a human settlement. Nothing unique, nothing special it was just another human settlement over flowing with human filth.

As soon as we crossed into the area of what I presumed was a harbour the nice clear pitch black sky suddenly and unexpectedly became violent, and from the sounds of the human workers down below the sea two was not as nearly as calm as it was a moment ago.

Suddenly the sky was caught alight and the air was filled by a crackling sound that made my sensitive ears howl in pain and my gut filled with horror and dread. Only one thing could have caused such a reaction from me; lighting.

Several more bolts followed the first each getting more violent after the last, I could not help but feel my stomach turn as I realised as to what was happening. My Flight had blindly flown into a storm just when I thought this couldn't get any worse.

As the Flight flew into the storm the lightning grew worse and became more frequent mostly around my area. Why did the weather hate me so? What have I ever done to it to make it hate me like this? You know what don't answer that I probably already know the answer.

The lightning around me grew more fiche I began to put more focus into my reflexes and muscles relaying on their instincts take control of my body's actions as I danced back and forth between the lightning bolts. Some of my fellow Kin would kill to be in my position, their acrobatic skill and flight control skills pushed to the limit by forces above their control I one the other hand was not pleased with my current predicament. First of I despised flying through Thunderstorms for fun or enjoyment or to test myself, I unlike my brethren would only fly through a thunderstorm if it was absolutely necessary sadly today it was. That and the fact that my skin is always covered with moisture more pacifically water due to my obsession of everything involving the ocean my skin has always been wet and I have learned from a very young age that when I flew through a storm that there was a lot more at risk than a few singed scales and a burnt smell.

I managed to stay more or less untouched by the storm which I must admit was quite impressive considering my circumstances. Here I was surrounded by lightning, a moving lightning rod flying through a storm that was scaring the scales off even some of the most experienced flyers amongst the flights with more on the line than anyone of them.

The thought made me cocky and that's when things went wrong.

Through my new found cockiness I lost some of my self-awareness of my surroundings and that during a thunderstorm could be very dangerous and for me it was.

As I flew elegantly through the storm my confidences grew and grew with every bolt I dodged, as the skies began to clear pride swelled up in my gut I had survived against all the odds that storm had thrown at me and came out of it with hardly a scratch.

"Kid lookout!" I hear just before my body suddenly explodes into pain originating from the small of my back. The pain spread like wild fire through my body and over my scale hide, my vision blurred and my senses dulled as parts of my body fell nun and parts of my body began to shut down. I lost all feeling in my wings and tail and I could not help but watch helplessly as my limbs fell limp.

I soon began to helplessly tumble towards the ground to the terror of several of my flight my hide leaving a trail of smoke and burnt shedding scales in my wake. The last thing I saw as I plummeted to my very likely doom was the horrified look on Thenderous face as he reached for the air that had replaced where I once flew. My eyelids closed shut but I could still feel conscious holding on violently, the wind rushing against my burnt skin, and the indescribable pain of two more bolts hitting my hide as I fell.

It was not until I finally crashed into the earth did that consciousness finally release its hold upon my body and I finally slipped into the sanctuary that was darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX **

This was suicide.

It has only been a month since we embarked on this mission to this Camp Half-Blood a supposed hidden sanctuary for demigods that is hidden away somewhere around the area of Manhattan. It was apparently a paradise an oasis of safety in the barren dessert of danger that was the USA. Right now all that was to me were empty promises I unlike the rest of my 'group' was not going to blindly and gullibly follow this belief because of some vision and some crazy Satyr who came prancing along blabbering on about the camp being real. Even while the rest of the group believed I was still very sceptical about the whole idea and it was going to take more than a few words and beliefs to change that.

Then again it took me 3 years for me to believe the Greek myths where real and still kicking even with several monsters right out of story books knocking on my door like door to door salesmen (which most where). So maybe my opinion is not valued at this time.

But no matter how hard I reminded myself of this imperfect feature of myself the scepticism still managed to swell its way back up to the surface sometimes with my instinct to back it up. This worried me the most; over the years I have learned to always trust my instincts on almost anything. This has saved my life from the breath of danger countless times and it has rarely lead me astray, and I was tempted to listen to it and take my group away from this pointless dream of finding salvation but every time I have been stopped by one thing.

The slight chance that my family would finally be safe, and that to me was the most precious thing in the world right now.

But still I could not shake the fact that in this month alone we have had nearly as much deaths as we have had altogether since we first formed this family. To put this in prospective at the start of this month are group was the size of a dozen and a half now we were down to only eight and I'm afraid that this was affecting some of our members.

And I'm afraid that is too much grief in such a short amount of time for some to handle. I like so many other Demigods was no stranger to grief or what it could do to someone was not as badly affected as some of my fellow companions but I could not stop but feel the guilt swell in my chest whenever I stare at the rest of the group and that to me was worse than any type of grief then I have ever felt before.

Just looking at my two closest friends and dare I say sisters in arms makes my heart to become like lead. Both have suffered horribly from the grief that has consumed our group and like most of them in different ways and it pained me to see them so grief ridden and unlike their original selves.

Thalia Grace my oldest friend and fellow founder of this group of rag tag demigods back when I was seven and ¾ and she had just only turned eight was possibly one of the lesser changed ones of the group. The Iron willed, hard headed powerful daughter of Zeus had become less social and aggressive and an overly aggressive daughter of Zeus was not something you would wish to meet. Her attitude and her look on life have darkened. She has also preferred to wear more black clouded clothes, true she never did like fashion or bright clothes but she at least use to have some colour to them but now….

I am worried that she would start cutting her wrists any day now…..

My other biggest worry was the youngest member of our group the seven year old daughter of Athena Annabeth chase. Annabeth was everything a daughter of Athena should be and look like (I have meet a few children of Athena before who are either dead or somewhere out there trying to survive in the harsh world) she was blonde, smart, storm silver eyes and an attitude to match. We had only meet her a week before our month of trail blazing across America to find this Camp half-blood.

The memory of the little girl in her pyjamas with the toy hammer hiding behind a blacksmiths somewhere in San Francisco is still fresh in my mind. I could still remember the clear sign of fear in her eyes as she attacked me with her hammer swinging violently like her life depended on it which at the time it could have been. I can also remember the warm feeling I had when I offered her the chance to join our band merry band of 16 and how her eyes light up with joy and wonder.

She was so innocent back then so delicate she hadn't even killed a single monster yet (but then again all she had to fight with was a toy hammer) oh how things can change in such a small amount of time. In only a small amount of time she had lost that innocence about her and had gained a new feel to her that I could not place. Her attitude and appearance had change to, she no longer wore the pyjamas like she use to always do but now she wore grey and/or plain clothes and no longer let her hair bounce all over the place but now she tided it back in a bond of blonde hair like those Liberian who constantly shush you for making the slightest noise. Her attitude has changes as well the once perky, wonder filled who use to always marvel at every interesting building she saw was all but gone. She had replaced it with cold and calculating mask to hide the fear I knew she hid behind that mask.

She was the one I feared the most for, and what I feared was that she would never remove that mask of emotions, that she would continue to hide her emotions and her real self for the rest of her life. And that was something I could never stand to see.

She was too good for that.

"Luke….. Luke….LUKE! WAKE UP YOU LITTLE PANSY!" someone's bellows into my ear snapping me from my thought filled slumber. I jolt awake making a mad grab for my trusty sword Backbiter (It has a long an d pointless story behind its name which I do not want to go into) only to find it was no longer in its leather scabbard tied to my belt. I begin to frantically make wild grabs for anything weapon like in sight only for me to receive a heavy smack to the face. "By the Gods mate Calm down." said the voice once more much calmer with a tint of humour.

My heart beat slower as I take a glimpse up to see the pitch black eyes of Brad son of Ares and the only person other than Talia to wake me up by yelling.

Brad was a 20 year old (But he looked much older) tanned Australian who loved violence almost as much as he loved gutting monster which so happens was his favourite past time. He was about 5 foot 9 with a musclier frame that would make most jocks jealous; his favourite clothes were baggy shorts and a singlet (when the weather would agree with him that is) but no matter what weather he always wore a talisman of a sword around his neck. His hair well what was left of his hair after that attack from a fire breathing bull was a dark brown mess of wild unbruched and unwashed hair with several strains of grey hair thanks to stress. He was most of the time calm and collective but it did not take much for him to blow his top and saying anything stereotypical about him being Australian you better be prepared to be in a lot of pain for a very long amount of time. The most interesting thing about him had to be his eyes, he had a rare eye mutation that made his eyes dark as obsidian but when he got existed or angry they would become blood red, sometimes I wonder if his father gave him that mutation just to make him a little scarier on the battle field.

"Come on mate everyone else is outside and waiting for you to get up and moving." Brad said gesturing outside of the combie we 'borrowed' from some very nice hippie. The combie was sturdy I will give it that and it has managed to survive countless monster attacks in the short amount of time we have owned it but sadly no matter how durable you are you can only endure so much and sadly the last monster attack along with a fuel shortages was too much for the old mini bus. I knew it was going to die on us sooner or later and it just so happened to do during the final stretch of the journey.

The Gods just wanted us to suffer didn't they?

"Backbiter." I said seriously staring into the taller guy eyes and face trying to read his thoughts only to fail miserably in my attempt. "It's outside with the rest of your gear mate." Brad replied giving me a hand to help me up, I reply by swatting his hand away with my own. "You moved my stuff and touched my sword?" I asked in a dead serious tone. Brad chuckled "You would have killed me with that blade of yours if you had it on you." he replies "or tried to at least." He chipped in.

I could not help but smile at the remark. True I could best him after a long and stressful duel but that did not mean much. Brad was a master with his axe not a sword and right now Brad had the upper hand even if I had my sword I doubt I would even be able to swing it before he disarmed me.

"Sure whatever." I reply getting up from my seat the smile disappearing from my face once more. "Anything to report?" I ask taking up my role of group leader once more. "Not much, the minibus finally broke but I guess you worked that out by now and according to the Goat where not far off from our destination but apart from that everything just peachy." Brad said sarcasm dripping at the end of his sentence.

"Did you seriously just say 'just peachy'? Who says that these days? What are you some sort of old fart?" I ask staring him in the eye to see how he reacted. What came next was something I was not expecting, instead of his eyes becoming red in anger they relaxed and a small chuckle emerged from his mouth. "What was it you called me when we first meet? Wasn't it some random old Australian hobo?" he replied as he made his way to the combies exit.

The memory was vague but it was there I also remember getting a large bump to the head and a few less teeth after the statement. I grinned at the memory "Good times." I said earning a nod from the larger man.

We made our way out of the mini bus a small ping of sadness in my heart, that bus and I had been through a lot together and it was sad to see it to go out this way left on the side of the road stuck their until someone decides to take it or for the police to remove it for loitering for too long.

"Look who's finally decided to wake up. Get your beauty sleep princess?" asked a familiar dry voice from the group of teens waiting outside the old bus. "You know as well as I do that I don't need it Thalia I'm already naturally perfect." I reply jokingly as my eyes made contact with her sky blue eyes. She gave me a small smile "I see that blow to your head the Cyclops gave you didn't affect your humour…. Pity." She mumbles the last part and I give her a look.

I take the moment to look Thalia over. Oh how she has changed since I had first meet her almost two years from this day, she had grown taller and fitter thanks to the one on one training she had with real world monsters. Her black hair which once hanged freely was now shaped into a punk rocker type look and she had dyed parts of her hair purple. She had several silver piercings across her body manly in the areas around her face and stomach. She was wearing her usual black punk rocker clothes her favourite death to Barbie t-shirt along with her shield tied to her back with her spear.

She seemed a lot more lively than usual, normally she would not begin her friendly mocking of me until after I made a joke and even then it was felled with annoyance and bitterness. This change in attitude was not something I was going to simply ignore this sudden change.

I was about to ask her as to why she was in such a good mood when the answer hit me, our journey our quest was finally about to end one way or another and according to our satyr friend it was all smooth sailing from this point on. Finally this misery was about to come to an end no matter what the outcome.

"So where's our 'guide'?" I ask Thalia trying not to sound to sarcastic when I uttered the word guide, but according to her expression it did not work as well as I hopped it would. "Grover has done a fine job Luke." Thalia said defending the goat once again. "Yeah he has done a fine job… of screwing up. Seriously Thalia half the problems we faced on this hike across America was because of him screwing up." I replied blowing of some long kept in steam. "And he has done his fair share of saving our buts." Thalia replied "Besides we didn't really make thing easy on him he is only a junior protector after all." She continued.

I let out a grunt of frustration, why did arguing with Thalia have to be so difficult? She always managed to keep it cool under pressure and she also had a gift for words but then again do you expect any less from a daughter of Zeus? No I guess not.

"All right whatever, where is he anyway?" I ask Thalia calming down once more. "He and Annabeth went to get some food." She replies calmly causing me to do a double take at her. "You let those two go alone?" I ask my voice cracking under fear. Nothing god ever came out of those two going of together alone, they always found trouble no matter how deep it was buried.

"Relax Hanks keeping an eye on them." Said Thalia causing my muscles to relax. I could trust Hank to keep them away from trouble and more importantly I can trust his skill with the bow if they did. "Besides they will be back any minute now so stop your worrying." She continued giving me a hard pat on the back grinning at my discomfort.

She knew of how I felt of Annabeth how I sore her as my responsibility my burden. I was the one that found her cowering behind the blacksmith scared, cold and alone, I was the one who gave her hope the person who told her she was not alone in the world. I was the one who gave her a knife to defend herself with and taught her how to use it. I gave her protection and companionship but most importantly of all I gave her someone to look up to I gave her an idol, a hero. I was not going to fail her like I have others.

"Luke your awake!" I hear a female voice cry from somewhere behind me just before getting a half tackle half hug from behind causing me to stager forwards. Speak of the devil… "And a hello to you to Annabeth." I said a small grin forming over my face.

I turn around as she lets go of my waist to face the much smaller Demigod. She didn't look that much different from the last time I had to seen her, no knew scars or bruises which was a relief. Her hair was still tied behind her head in a Liberian style fashion and it was still a dirty blonde colour thanks to her inability to wash for the last week or to. Her grey eyes where filled with happiness and joy a nice change from all the dread I have seen in them for the last few days. Her clothes unlike the rest of her was much cleaner than the rest of her clothes I have seen and I have never seen her wear a shirt with a silver owl on it….

"Are those clothes new?" I ask her and as soon as I mutter the words her face lights up with guilt and shame. She knew as well as any of us that we were low on mortal money, new clothes was a privilege that we could not afford at the moment. Are money problem was so low Right now we could barely afford the bear necessary's.

I should have felt angry at her I should have felt disappointed at her for betraying my trust the way she did or frustrated at her for acting so much like a daughter of Aphrodite's letting their love of clothes and fashion cloud their judgement.

"They look nice on you…." I said and I watched as her face lit up with happiness.

And I meant it two.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

My body aced all over and my muscles where numb with pain, all I wanted to do was roll over and die I was in that much pain at the moment.

But all these feelings did was serve as reminders that I was still alive and kicking and that complaining about the pain that consumed my body was not going to solve anything. I open my eyes to find myself trapped within one of the human structures upon a bed of metals and human made stone surrounded by darkness and strange looking human machines. Static electricity still stored within my body jumped from my body to the metal surrounding me making frantic lights and sounds revealing more of the building to me.

It was dark and abandon, good. I have already fallen a good 3000 meters and crashed landed into what appeared to be some sort of factory in an incredible amount of pain the last thing I needed was some annoying humans around to go reporting my presences to the human authority or worse some nosey heroes neither of them I wanted to meet me In my weaken state.

But abandoned or not I could not stay here lying in some rubble and my own blood, I had to move I had to get of this pile of metal and steel so I could heal my wounds and hopefully figure out where I was and where my flight was and hopefully find a way to reach them.

It hurt to move my limbs my muscles hissed with pain as I slowly pulled myself from the creator I created small pieces of metal, wood and human stone digging its way into the soles of my back paws and the parts of my wings I used for walking. I stared at my wings for a bit they seemed ok to my relief. The delicate skin that made up my wing was not torn as far as I could see and none of the soft bones of my wing bones where broken either. But just to be on the safe side….

My arms felt as if they were on being stung be thousands upon thousands of bees as my wings began to change shape into something more suitable for land travel. My wing bones and the leathery skin covering them moulded back into my body leaving only the weak bony out line of some arms and a few claws at the end. The bony limb began to expand as flesh and muscles worked their way under the skin reforming the bony limb into muscular arm like paws as they went. Eventually it reached the end of my arm and began to form hands and fingers long hooked claws at the end of each.

Once the process was done my wings where now replaced with the closest thing I would ever have to human arms, not that I ever wanted them. I placed the paws onto the ground using them to help support my weight as I tried to drag myself out of the creator. It took a while to pull me entire body from the creator my tail dragging lifelessly behind me occasionally it would flick around and swat away derby and dust as it did. Once the process was done I began to drag my half limp half barely active body away from the strangely large creator I created.

I weakly lifted my head higher to gain a better perspective of my surroundings, I needed a place to sleep but more importantly I needed a place to hide and lick my wounds something I would only do unless it was absolutely necessary which at the moment it was.

I spotted a nice looking spot between two complex looking machines it was dark covered with shadows the added bonus of it not being seen from the entrance. I dragged my body in the direction of the location releasing several coughs as I went. As I went random thoughts swelled in my head random unusual thoughts that I was not use to. Where did that storm come from? Why did feel as if it was trying to kill me? If so why was I still alive? So many unanswered questions swelling around in my head each and every one of them a small headache within a larger one.

My vision became blurry as I moved closer to the location I chose, during this walk I realised that I would not be able to do much other than sleep and allow my natural healing ability work for now. I don't even think I could light a spark in my mouth let alone burn the ground to make it more comfortable.

With my energy drained I collapsed into the spot with only enough energy left to make a quick examination of my form. I had came out surprisingly well if you considered what I have went through, I had a large amount of scars covering my under belly and limbs a few dis lodged scales here and there but both of which would heal In a few hours or so. The most severe looking injure I could see was the one where the lightning bolt had struck me; the small of my back.

Unlike most of my wounds this one was going to take much longer to heal then the other if this injuries could heal that this. My kind's ability to rapidly heal most wounds was extremely amazing and useful but even it had limits. This wound unlike my others had completely removed the scales covering the small on my back exposing the sensitive skin and one of my central nerve clusters, a nerve cluster I believe that if stabbed properly would most likely paralyse me or in worst case scenario sent my body into shutdown mode a state similar to hibernation the only difference being was well this one would be permanent.

Even this wound did heal the scales there would be weaker than any other point of my armour and if it didn't well… I would have a weakness that I would have no way of hiding.

But for now I should not worry myself about such problems, for now I will hide here and keep a low profile until I am fully healed and ready to once more join my flight in the skies.

But for that to become a reality I needed to sleep. So with a final scope of my surroundings I finally allowed my heavy eye lids to close and my body to fall into sleep.

**XXXXXXX **

"From this point out everything is going to be easy!" I remember Grover saying as we left the minibus behind and headed into the busy street of Manhattan.

Either satyrs have a different meaning for the word easy or they just have a very high opinion for the word easy. Because if the last few hours have been anything but easy. So far we have been attacked by clusters of Cyclopes, groups of ghouls, packs of hellhounds and even some bat like hags with whips that Grover called the kindly ones (why would anyone call thing kind is beyond my ability to comprehend).

But then again from the way Grover was acting I don't think he was prepared for this either. He was shacking half the time and bleating in fear at nearly any strange sound that he heard (And with those goat ears of his), but I don't blame him. If it wasn't me who was the target it was Grover, why? Well I managed to narrow it down to two reasons: one they must have known that without Grover we would not be able to reach This Camp Half blood. And two was apparently according to most monsters Satyr is even more delicious then Demigod.

Thanks a lot brain now I have to remove the image of Grover well done with an apple in his mouth from my head.

We have been running from place to place for hours constantly trying to hide and catch our breaths to no avail for no matter where we went the monsters always managed to sniff us out. not surprising either, this many Demigods in one place weaken and tired from all the fighting we have been doing lately we would be an all you can eat buffet to any monster.

But against all the overwhelming odds I must say we are doing rather well for a bunch of kids with magical weapons and gear.

"Wow never really saw you as the vandal type Luke, I'm impressed." I said as I watched him use his sword to cut a large hole in a wired fence that surrounded an old warehouse down by the waterfront. I don't think anyone would really care about it tho the whole fence was littered with large gaping holes big enough to fit small teens in but none would suit our needs.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures Thalia. Besides out of everything I have done since meeting you this would be classed as a milled offense." He replied sheltering his sword finally pleased with his worked. "Yeah but this time I didn't have to say anything to you to convince you into doing a crime." I replied earning a glare from Mr good to shoes. "What? You know it's true." I continue giving him a small smile.

Gods some people are just too easy to mess with.

"I'll scout ahead you go get the group." I offer him to which he simply nods before jogging of to find the others.

Slipping through the new hole in the fence scratching my right arm in the process I couldn't help but notice that the sky had grown rather restless over the last few hours. For the last two hours the sky has been covered with Lightning each bolt being followed by the sudden roar of thunder, And the smell of fresh oxygen could be smelt from anywhere within the polluted city.

I did not need to know my father personally (Which of course I didn't) to tell that he was in a very bad mood. As to why he was in such a bad mood…. Not even I could tell. Was it something to do with me and my friends? Was he angry at the fates for making it so hard for me and my friends? Was he angry at me for taking so long to get to this camp? Was he angry that Luke was leading this group and not me? Or was he just trying to make my life more difficult than it already was?

But then again my father could always be pissed off at something else that wasn't me….. hey it could happen…. Ahh who am I kidding?

I didn't need to know my father to know that nearly everything he father does in my general area is to help or hinder my progress, if it's a monster being struck by lightning just before it's about to horribly kill us in extremely gruesome ways or if it was simply needed money being magically blown into my hand by the wind. But then Again what do you expect from a father who was king of the gods.

So the question is what was it that my father was angry at now?

But that question was for a later date right now I had to focus on my mission.

The area surrounding the warehouse was littered with trash and derby; a reached stink dominated the air but if I am to be honest it wasn't the worse smell I have discovered but it was bad enough to be noticeable. The warehouse itself was rand down and covered in graffiti, parts of building had fallen off and the metal was old and rusted. There were several beat up old car which looked as if it has been here just as long as the warehouse and it has been through everything the warehouse has. I remember seeing a no trespassing sign with private propriety written in bad hand writing, why anyone would want to own this place was beyond me but apparently someone did. But that isn't important right now, what was important right now was if it was abandon of human or monster inhabitancies.

From the look of the building alone I could tell that the only humans that came to this building where people wanting to preform criminal acts. Lucky them none of them seem to be around at the time. Monsters where a little more difficult to figure out then humans. Most of the time Grover could sniff them out and we can more often or not avoided additional fights. However A Satyr's sense of smell is widely considered one of the worse out there which often means the monsters are already aware that we were there and would already have a plan set up or be dangerously close to are position. Along with the fact that some powerful monsters had the ability to hide their scents didn't help reassurance the Satyrs skills with its sniffer.

Grover did say that he could pick up the faint scent of a Cyclops but the scent was old and stale but other than that he could pick up no other scents other than humans, he also said something about smelling a reptile of some sort. Right now I don't care if the place was crawling with Lizards as long as the place was safe to rest for a while I didn't really care.

From what I could see so far the building seemed to fit are needs for now. The building was sturdy, abandon and for away from any law enforcer or monster. I was still stun in disbelief at how hard it was to find a building like this in New York, the city that never sleeps was a name that sooted it well. The city was so loud and busy, something always seems to be happening and it was giving me a killer headache.

It's going to be nice to rest up a bit and take a break from all of this.

I put my thumb and index finger into my mouth and released a classic ear pricing whistle. Our all clear signal, it was simple and easy to do no need for anything else added to it. Another sharp whistle filled the air, they had acknowledged my report and are heading my way. In a matter of minutes the rest of the group was making their way through the hole in the gate along with are gear.

When we were finally done I did a mental head count and items check. I could see Luke doing the same out of the corner of my eye. I didn't have a problem with Luke being leader, truth be told he makes a much better leader then I did but I just couldn't help myself from doing it myself. As I continued my slow head count/ examination of my fellow members my eyes suddenly found themselves locked on to something strange, Annabeth's Hand was bloody.

Luke gave the group a nod before walking off in the direction of the warehouse. The group followed him slowly grabbing their gear and hauled the items towards the warehouse; I could see the tiredness in their sluggish movements as they slowly made their way to the front entrance of the large building. As Annabeth passed by I quickly grabbed her arm causing her to release a hiss of pain. I pulled my hand away my fingers now covered in her blood. "How did it happen?" I ask her my voice more forceful then I wanted it to be. She might be a Demi-god but she was still a little girl and she wasn't use to the whole Demi-god thing yet. "It's not important…" she whispers a clear sign she does not want to talk about it. "How did it happen? Was it monsters? Did you cut yourself? How long ago did it happen?-"" I cut my hand on the fence alright, nothing to worry about." She said her voice filled with defiance and some aggression. It wasn't unusual for one of us to act this way especially if it was someone like me or Luke but this kind of behaviour from her was…. Unusual.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me? Or even Luke?" I asked her face turning red in shame. "I just didn't want to worry you that's all…" she said her voice muffled under her breath, she sounded upset and she appeared to be upset as well.

I lightly patted her on the shoulder and pulled her into a comforting hug. "It's ok… I just don't like it when you do that… it worries me…" I utter into her ear trying to calm her down. "We have been through a lot recently, its ok." I continue to mutter into here ear as she began to get teary, she is such a delicate thing sometimes I wish she never learned that she was a Demi-God that she would grow up living a normal life with a normal family, but the fates where cruel and now she lived a life of danger and hardship.

And she was so young too.

Look at me, where almost their and I'm already thinking of my companions as if they were dead, what a positive person I am.

"Come on lets go inside with the others, ok?" I ask her getting a small nod from the sadden girl. With a small smile on my face I lead the smaller girl inside to find the rest of the group already set up camp in the centre of the building. A small fire burned at the centre of the camp with several of our number surrounding it huddling for warmth, bags and supplies laid littered around the fire along with several sleeping bags laid across the floor. Luke stood up leaning against a wooden create. His eyes were locked on something just out of my sight but whatever it was had him worried, I could see it in his eyes. As Annabeth went to go join the rest of the group huddled around the fire I moved to join Luke by the box, my eyes travelled to where he was staring. At first glimpse I thought it was just a pile of rubble that had fallen from the roof, but after a while I couldn't help but think something was off. The mess was shaped into what looked like a crude creator and it looked rather recent but what caught my eye the most was the strange layer of black liquid covering some of the rubble.

"What do you think made that?" I ask Luke pulling my eyes towards the blonde boy. "I don't know… hopefully it was just this building falling apart…. But if it was something else…. I hope it's long gone by now." He said his voice trailing off; well at least he was trying to look on the brighter side of things.

"Hay if there was anything abnormal in this building Grover would have sniffed it out." I said giving him a small pat on the shoulder. "You sure put a lot of trust in him." Luke replied giving me a fake serious look. "Can you Find monsters with your nose?" I ask him returning the same look. "Heh Good point." He mutters his face becoming much less stress. I give him a small smile. It was nice to see him like this, when he is calm and lay back and was not constantly worrying about everyone around him.

"Come on lets join the others." I said gesturing to the small fire. He gave me a small nod along with a smile; we made our way to the fire and joined the rest of our group around the small fire. I must admit I have not had this much fun in a long time. It was just like the old days, a group of rag tag Demi-Gods trying to survive in the harsh world that was the monster infested US and A, no missions, no pressures just the server problem of surviving. Ahh the good old days.

It was nice to see the whole group relaxed (With the exception of Brad, That guy never seems to be happy unless he was fighting). It has been a while since the last time this happened and truth be told it was nice.

We managed to use up the last of the Nectar and Ambrosia which highly worried me. If someone was to get severely injured… there was nothing we could do about it. For the next few hours if one of us got severely injured I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do for them. It was a horribly feeling knowing that one simple mistake could have dire consciences upon are group, gods the thought of which was driving me crazy I must wonder what it was doing to Luke. One look at the boy and I could tell that whatever dread I was feeling at the moment he was feeling it a hundred times worse.

Sometimes I wonder if it was a good idea bestowing leadership upon him, it was shellfish really but I knew it was the right thing to do.

Annabeth stood up her expression seemed rather troubled with something I could not quite figure out. "What's wrong Anne?" I ask my voice calm but had a tint of curiosity to it. She shot me a look that showed great annoyance and displeasure, oh I called her Anne again didn't I? For some strange reason the she refused to tell us she despised that little nickname. If I would have to guess I would think it would have something to do with her life before us. I gave her a silent sorry which she seems to accept, her face became calmer but still had a tint of troubled expression.

"I, Ahh… Need to go to the toilet…" she said rubbing the back of her head. I couldn't help but smile at the younger girl, she just had to go at a time like this huh? You can count on Annabeth to be that sort of person. "What wonderful timing you have Annabeth…. Com on lets go find some where for you to go do your business." Said Luke as he stood up, his voice sounded quite amused. Annabeth blushed a slight shade of red as the boy approached much to most of are amusement. Everyone (Besides Grover and of course Luke) could see that Annabeth liked the older boy, it somewhat confused me as to what she saw in the much older boy but who am I to question love? I'm a daughter of Zeus not of Aphrodite's. I honestly just wish that Annabeth would be less shy about it and admit her feelings for the boy.

The two made their way deeper into the building my vision soon became clouded by the natural darkness of the building. There is no danger in this building I know that but I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as the two walked off into the darkness. I shook my head; the place IS safe there is no need for me to be worrying about whether or not those two will be ok, besides Luke is one of them and he is one of our best fighters even back when we were at are full strength. He could handle anything that was thrown at him be it supernatural or natural. A simple toilet run should be easy as pie for the two of them. Besides the fates aren't that cruel… are they? Gods I hope not.

After a few minutes the worry starts to die down but it does not fully submerge like I hopped it would, I was still nervous about their safety. A sudden tooting sound caught my attention, I subconsciously turn my gaze towards Grover who was playing several of the reeds to his reed pipe. According to Grover all Satyrs could play the reed pipes with natural unmatched talent, this was one of the many reasons I had to wonder if Grover was actually a full blooded Satyr, Grover seemed rather 'different ' compared to other Satyrs. He was supposed to be of age when Satyrs started to grow horn but you couldn't even make out any form of stumps in his mess of red curly hair. His nature magic was almost none existent, the only sign he possessed such ability was the occasional accidental tute of the flute causing weeds to grow from the side walk. And don't even get me started on his flute skills, they where if possible worse than his Nature magic skills. He could barely play any songs and the ones he could where often painful to listen to. The song he was playing right now was no acceptation. But he mange to find us where other Satyrs failed so I guess he must be doing something right….

"Grover please I still have a headache from the last time you played, please just have mercy on my ears." Said Nyssa a daughter of Hephaestus. Nyssa looked like one of them female action heroes with her muscular and her aura of toughness; she radiated female independence as well. But once you got past the fact that she could probably strangle you to death with ease you would find that she was actually a nice girl, quick to judge and a bit of a silent type but a good person none the less. I eyed her for a moment watching her play with scrap metal like a child plays with puzzle pieces, she didn't look like she had a headache but it was always hard to tell with her. She liked to keep her face like her machines; smooth, sturdy and almost impossible to decipher.

"Guys I need to do this! You lot keep complaining that my flute skills suck the only way I'm ever going to improve is if I practice, besides I'm not that bad." Said Grover as he once again began to play small tones with his pipe. "There's such thing as a musical tutor you know." I heard Hank mutter his voice was barely recognizable over the sound of Grover playing. Hank was unlike any other child of Apollo I have ever meet, unlike his brothers and sisters Hank was quiet and at times hardly even noticeable. He was not brash and loud like his siblings but he had the good looks and archery skills to put any of them to shame. His archery skill and his ability to stay quiet is half the reason he even made it this far in the first place. He was hardly even paying attention to the rest of the group as he appeared to be fixing some of his arrows and rebuilding them. Gale sat nearby smirking in silent at the son of Apollo's comment.

Gale was a very special case in which we couldn't figure out who he was the child off; he has been an orphan for as long as he could remember which by it made it difficult to work with. What made it worse is that he had lost his voice box due to smoke damage when his orphanage burned down to the ground thanks to some fire spirit that attacked him, lucky we were in the neighbourhood when it happened and we were able to save and recruited the boy. He was one of the oldest surviving members of our groups and has saved many of our lives since joining are group.

Brad continued to sit by himself, if he was annoyed he didn't show it. Brad always seemed to be the outcast amongst are group, he was always sitting by himself, always doing stuff his own way but unlike others he was different by choice. He chooses his actions and did not let his nature get in the way of them. He is fiercely independent and proud of it in fact the only reason I believe he even travels with are group is because we attract more monster this way. That and his culture makes him very… unique compared to the rest of us.

Grover continued to practice with his flute much to the group's annoyance until a familiar feminine scream fills the air. Are reaction time has never been quicker than it was today, in a mere second we were all to our feet weapons at the ready and senses on high alert. We knew that scream well and we also know that it wouldn't happen unless there was a good reason behind it, and that good reason was often monsters. "I thought you said you didn't smell anything!" Nyssa whispered aggressively to Grover waving her sword at him causing Grover to flinch. "You know what the Romans use to do to soldiers when they gave false information away?" continued Nyssa the aggression clear in her tone. "Stop it Nyssa, He didn't smell anything ok? Besides we are not Romans, we are Greeks." I said informing Nyssa my voice stern and it was clear that I did not want back talk.

"Yeah, of course, we are all Greeks." I hear Brad mutter under his breath. My head turned towards the oldest member of our group in confusion, what was he on about? I was about to ask him what he meant by that when a sudden deep growl filled the air causing everyone to drop silent, for everything to drop silent. The cities sounds became non-existent and the once plentiful thunder was gone. The only sound to be heard was the soft pitier patter of shoes colliding with the concrete, someone was running. "You hear that?" I asked my spear pointing in the direction of the sound. "You mean that Growl? Or the sound of Grover chewing his own shirt?" I heard Hank ask, just like him, to try and work comedy into a serious situation.

The sound got louder and louder as it echoed in the silent building. The silhouette of a small person suddenly appeared within the shadows of the building, a small familiar person. Before I could say a single word Annabeth made her way into the light of the fire, she was covered in blood and tears where falling down her checks. I quickly made my way over to the young girl and wrapped her up in a loving embrace uttering reassurance into her ear as she cried into my shoulder. Whatever had happen had left her in this state and that wasn't a good sign.

I held Annabeth in front of my face, she was still teary but she seemed to be more under control over herself now but she was still very teary. "Annabeth, what happened? Where's Luke?" I ask trying to get some light on the situation. She looked at me her eyes filled with pain. "We were walking and talking when…. We heard this strange sound… and then we saw it….*sniff* we were shocked…. And well it got closer and I…. screamed…. Luke attacked it when it got closer and… *sniff*… he told me to run and…. Then it attacked….. and I just ran… left him there against that thing…. *Sniff*" Said Annabeth, she looked distress and I really didn't blame her. "What was _it_ Annabeth?" I asked my voice still firm and stoic but I could feel the dread swelling in my chest.

"A Monster…. A horrible Monster with… Green reptilian eyes, eyes that where filled with bloodlust." Annabeth said her voice dripping into utter shock. The tension spiked as soon as a Jurassic park style raw ripped apart the silence sending a horrible chill down mine spine and everyone else in the general area.

**Sigh…. I know this story won't get that much friction due to the fact that we literally get over 5 new Percy Jackson per hour most of which (IN MY OPINION) seem to be the same thing over and over and over again. Oh well.**

**The one thing I am really looking forward too about this story is the fact that Percy won't be bound by his human morals, which will add some interesting ideas to latter chapter.**

**Oh and why I am on the concept of the fact that Percy is not a human I will warn you now from this chapter onwards you will see Percy Jackson as the group of demigods see him, a soulless bloodthirsty monster. If you dislike seeing your hero turned into a villain please just have an open mind about this story. Things may turn out different in the end depending on how I wish to go with this (or if I bother to finish it). **

**An accruing thing I have noticed in the fandom is that everyone turns to Luke for their main villain, yes he is working for the bad side but really he is only doing it because he is angry. Kind of like how people do stupid things when then angry. Kronos just used that anger to his advantage misleading the boy into doing the wrong thing. **

**Alright guys so next chapter is Monster/Percy vs the Demigods stick around. **

**Thor-Born signing off. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A sea of Scales: chapter 2 The fury of a beast.**

**Well last chapter was much more successful than I thought it would be. And I must say I am grateful for everyone giving my story and my idea a chance. **

**I have realised that I have neglected to mention this story has a somewhat different time line then that of the book and a few things have changed like the group was never that big and some different ages etc. Also Percy will have a major attitude change which I will explain at the end of this chapter. I felt entitled to warn you of this because well like I said last chapter this is NOT the Percy you know. **

**I would like to say thankyou to ApollosHaikus11, Dark Lord Choas, Pedobee, PixelUp, Simevra Lestrange, Sophia. , buzztech, Victinis Victory, That one Badger,** **Burned Blue Cookie, The late Kurama no Kyuubi, Lieutenant Luna and Loki921 for following. A bigger thankyou to Bartogromeo, Burned Blue Cookie, Dark Lord Choas, HullanderThomas, Just Anny, Pedobee, PewiGodofAwsome, The late Kurama no Kyuubi, buzztech and Loki921 for favouring and a special thank you to: **

**Simevra Lestrange: **It has taken a lot of time and dedication for just planning this story alone, the writing was a whole other story, And longest Chapter? Wow. Thanks for the good points by the way and the great review.

**Guest: **Well you didn't give me much to say…. But thanks for the review.

**Guest: **I may add POV latter but no promises. Thanks for the review mate.

**GG: **again not much to say but that is a very interesting name you have there. Thanks for the review.

**Burned Blue Cookie: **Due to the length of the answer I have for you and the fact that it may be unfair for others I had to send you a PM. Thanks for the great review.

**Victinis Victory: **hopefully this chapter will give you an idea on what Percy looks like if not inform me and I will give you all a description or better yet a picture. Thanks for the review.

**All right let's get a start on this next chapter. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Friends, If I did I would be rolling in the money as we speak.**

The scent of humans awoke me from my slumber, that and an annoying lizard that I had the sweet pleasure of eating. I could hear them walk, the sound of their feet landing upon human stone echoing in the silence of the building. With one whiff of their vile human scent I could tell that there where 7 of them plus a goat (I licked my lips at the sweet smell of fresh goat, delicious) three female, four male all of them where coved in stale blood and fresh sweat. The horrid smell of human forged weapons swelled in my nostrils as well causing my anger to swell. I could also here them quietly talking to each other in there human tongue.

The human langrage is such a hard idea to grasp. Their where so many different varieties of it all different from each other, and even when you picked just one there were still so many different sounds they could make with their little mouths, all of which meant something to them. Why couldn't they just all pick one langrage and simply use that? Or better simplify it to be much easier to understand? It couldn't be that hard could it? Sigh, how is it that every time I think of how stupid humans are my head starts to spin? Maybe it was the mere thought of trying to make sense of such confusing little creatures and there idiotic ways of doing things.

Humans… the thought of them made my skin crawl. They were a plague that could not be cured, constantly spreading across the face of the earth killing and destroying everything in their path. I realised a muffled growl in anger at the thought of what the humans have done to this planet, what they have done to the creatures that lived on the planets surface… what they have done to my Kin. I was told of a time when the Wyrm where once more plentiful then that of any Dragon, how are numbers where vast and are people where strong. It was a time when even the Sea Wyrm, my people, could be found in any ocean in great abundance. But that all change when the human race discovered the tools to kill us…. I shook my head trying to escape the thoughts that had entered my head, I could not think of that now. Right now I needed to decide whether I should kill the humans who dared disturbed my sleep or wait until I was healed to kill them.

My options at the moment where limited by the fact that my body had yet to heal from my wounds, several of the smaller scratches upon my scales where fixed and some of my cuts where almost mended but the majority of my larger wounds where still open, they were healing but still they were a weakness. But what got me worried most of all was the wound on the small of my back; it has so far made no process in repairing the damage which only strengthened my fear that the injury was indeed permanent. That was not good… if the humans where to find and exploit that weakness…. That was not an option. Even tho I hated it I decided to simply ignore the pesky intruders until morning… if they have not left by then well… they will serve as a wonderful breakfast.

Eating humans has been frond upon since the dark ages by my people however it was not forbidden. I personally don't really see the problem behind eating a human or two every once in a while, they were actually pretty tasty. Eating more than 10 however can cause real digestion problems. I had once in my youth bothered to ask Thenderous as to why eating humans was frowned upon he simply smiled and told me "That even tho Humans are horrible creatures they are still creature created by the DracoLights, they were created for their own role in this planet and that role was not to be are prey." Even tho at the time I ignored his words they still managed to affect me… ever since then my hunger for human flesh has lessened and on the rare occasion I did eat a human a pang of guilt would go of in my heart…. But it did not stop me from being angry at the race of Human vermin.

But why would I feel Guilt for such low creatures? They were nothing more than bugs to be stepped on… so why would I feel such a way?

I once again shock my head clear of the thoughts, right now I needed to rest not to think. I decided before going to sleep I would once again try to heat up the ground to make my sleep more comfortable. I tried once again to breathe fire only to receive mere sparks for my trouble; I released a huff of smoke in disappointment. I proceeded to curl up tightly into a ball of scales using my own body heat to try and give me some comfort in the dark cold warehouse. Normally my body heat was more than enough to keep me warm tonight however was much colder than nights I am use to,. Could that be because I was in a different time zone then the one I am use too perhaps? Or the fact that this new land had a much more colder climate then I was use too? I would have to think about this later, I need my energy for tomorrow and sitting around thinking about the differences of this land was not going to help me build energy in anyway.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to once again consume my conscious, but unlike last time I did not have the luxury of peace and quiet. As soon as the Humans settled down there noise level nearly tripled in comparison to the sound they were originally making, that along with the fact that whatever sound they made would be repeated by the echo that this structure carried… To be short it was a living nightmare on my sensitive ears. And then there was the Sound….It was the worse sound the humans have made by far, to describe it was to try and describe the true form of The Great One, my ears felt as if they were melting just by listening to it. I was starting to dread my decision of leaving the humans alone until morning when the soft a soft sound soon entered my ear; it was like nothing I have ever heard before… My ears couldn't even progress the sound properly… did I think it was nice? Annoying? Or was it Just another sound? I couldn't tell. I raised my head high using my long serpent like neck to gain a better view of my surroundings. Surveying the area I could not find the source of the sound, it frustrated me greatly, I did not want to admit it but I think I might actually… like the sound. I… Was angry, I wanted to know what the sound was and my inability to learn what was making the sound frustrated me to no end. I let lose a not so silent growl.

A sudden gasp from behind me caught my attention; I turned my neck around to find myself being watched… by two humans, how did I not smell them before? They were literally only a tail swipe away! Was I that distracted with finding that sound? I quickly turned around to face them making sure to keep most of my body counselled by the shadows, I did how ever let my tail swipe the ground in front of them before letting it slip closer to me once again. I rose to my legs slightly keeping myself close to the ground and my limbs tucked in close to my body, I was ready to pounce upon the Humans if the need accrued. I curled my tail around my body flicking up dust with the whip like end, if things got hairy my kinds secret weapon was literally just a tail flick away. I kept my eyes trained solely upon the two humans capturing every movement they would dare make, smoke would occasionally fumed from my nostrils, a clear sign of get out of my sight before I kill you amongst my people, but would the humans be smart enough to figure that out by themselves? For some reason I highly doubted it.

I watched them and they watched me. Surprisingly neither of us wanted to be the first one to strike which I must admit was a first for me, normally when I got into a fight it was either I or my opponent who would be striving for the first blow. This time however it seemed neither side wanted to start the fight and now that I have had time to examine the humans I could tell why. They like me where in no shape to fight a battle; they were exhausted, injured… easy picking for a Wyrm such as myself….No, that is not my way… if I am to fight something even if it was something as lowly as humans I wanted it to be a fair fight, beside I was in no better position to fight them as they were in fighting me. The only reason I have of yet just fallen asleep and ignored them completely was the fact that I did not trust them enough to simply walk of and leave me in peace.

So we just stood there watching each other waiting to see who would be… brave enough to attack or to break are little staring competition. After a while I quickly became bored of the whole situation altogether, It was by then did I realise that the humans where not foolish enough to start a fight with me. I was about to curl up and fall asleep in front of them when all of a sudden new sweet smell swelled in my nostrils stimulating all my senses. I used the strength of both my arms and my legs to rise all the way to my full height, the shadows where now incapable of properly hiding my body any longer. My dark blue scales almost glowed in the faint light and my razor sharp scythe like claws shined in the darkness, the smell of fear radiated from the small human nearly doubled at that moment. I held back a grin knowing all too well that if I showed my teeth to the humans there fear would only grow and I would have an even harder time locating the sweet smell, their pungent odder was already distracting enough….Wait a second…

My eyes suddenly found themselves locked on the humans in front of me, could it be? I lowered my snout down to the human's level to get a better look at the two small creatures in front of me, or should I say a better sniff. I pushed my snout into the closest human first to get a good whiff of the heirless ape; this one was the taller of the two and had a much sturdier build then the other one. The human backed up a bit stoping dead still only a foot away from the tip of my nose. I bared my teeth at the human, did it seriously expect that if it took a few steps back and stood as still as a statue I would no longer be able to see it? What did it think I was one of those wingless primitives from the ancient times? It didn't really matter anyway, that one was not the origin of the smell; it may have backed away from my snout before I could get a good smell but I still got all the information I needed.

My attention then turned towards the smaller human that was standing further back then the taller one. Even with my long neck I had to take a few small steps to reach the much smaller Human. Unlike the other this one didn't step away when I pushed my snout into the smaller one but unlike the other it did not back off. I was surprised at first; my snout alone was nearly as big as the humans entire upper body, but that surprise soon wearied of when I realised that the only reason the human has yet to move was because it was paralysed by fear. The smaller human was radiating the smell of fear like a pig radiated stench; in fact the stench was so over whelming I was nearly unable to pick up the faint sweet smell hidden under the fear. Taking in a few small whiffs I came too realised that the sweet smell was actually blood, but something was of about it. Human blood should smell this… nice. True blood was a good smell especially human blood but this was blood was on a totally different level then what I was used to, in fact if didn't know any better I would say that the blood was almost… Divine…

Could it be?

My thought was suddenly broken when the human I was sniffing at the time suddenly broke out into the loudest most horrid scream I have ever heard. My sensitive ears screamed in agony causing my head to recoil backwards in an attempt to escape the horrible sound, luckily during my hasty escape from the sound I 'Accidently' head-butted the small human, the horn on the tip of my nose dug deep into the humans lower stomach leaving a fair sized wound, now that is something to scream about. The force of my attack launched the human clear of its feet and a few meters away from me, when it slammed down on the floor the painful screamed stopped much to my relief. This 'Attack' must have broken the two humans out of their fear driven trance for both of them jumped into action shouting at each other in their human langrage. The larger one shouted the most and whatever it was saying seemed to bring great distress to the smaller one, the smaller one looked at the larger one for a while before sprinting of towards another area of the building.

I watched the smaller one run for a moment, I was tempted to follow it, chase it down like I hunted dear or boar, but before I could follow up on the highly tempting idea a sudden painful stinging sensation worked its way up the right side of my rib cage. My head snapped towards the location of the attack only to find the larger human standing there, its weapon drawn and ready to strike again at my scale hide. Before the human could strike I quickly jumped to the left barely dodging the tip of the humans blade as the human tried once again to strike me. I was reminded that I did not have much room to move when the left side of my body collided with one of the human machines, my body was just way too big for fighting in a corridor this small, the human however had plenty of room to move and more importantly attack. I needed to fix that and fast.

I could try simply running off to an area with more space but there was no guarantee that the human would follow me. Another option would be to drive the human towards a more open area with attacks but that would only work if I knew of a place to drive it and if I had enough room to move properly, but brute force isn't the only way to move an enemy. I quickly moved myself around so I no longer had my back against the machine, I advanced backwards growling and snapping at the Human just to make sure it would still follow me. Unsurprisingly the Human didn't seem to even notice the fact that it was being lead into trap even tho it should be obvious by now, but no, it just kept swinging its blade at me occasionally getting one or two cheap shots as he tried desperately to land a blow on me.

Every time the human managed to land a blow I paid the price for my sloppiness, the metal the human's blade was made of was not strong enough to pierce my armour like scales but it did not need to break the scales to hurt me. Maybe it was simply because the weapon was enchanted or because my pain nerves have yet to fully heal but whenever the human struck me with the blade the point of the impact burned in pain. How could something that did even scratch me cause so much pain in the first place? If it was magic how come I have never witnessed it before? And I highly doubt it was just my pain nerves overreacting so then what was this human doing that caused me this magnitude of pain?

No matter, I will be feasting on its corpse soon enough and then maybe after that I'll hunt down its little friends too and that goat as well, it has been to long since I have last tasted fresh goat. I shook the thought of my breakfast aside so I could focus on the task at hand, the Human with the sword. The human continued his bombardment of thrusts and swipes at me, I dodge most, took a few and even tried to bite the human a few times as I slowly made my way backwards leading the human into what I hoped would be a trap. Slowly the area around me began to open up into a large square area, good now for step two. I slowly began to circle around the small human positioning myself in front of the only exit the Human was aware of, the Human eyed me curiously obviously but being none the wiser turned with me poised to attack at a moment's notice.

Now comes the fun part…. I gave the human a small grin showing of my razor sharp knife like teeth to the human, it looked confused for a moment before the realization finally dawned upon it, I had led it into a trap. Before the Human could do any more I lunged it mouth wide open ready to devour the small creature and be done with it, the human however had other plans. The small creature rolled out of the way just before I could close my jaw upon it, it then attempted to swipe its blade at my snout but I head-butted the human before it could do so. The human was not flung as far back as the first one and the horn on my nose did not manage to make a cut as deep as the one I hoped for. Knowing that I needed to continue pressing my advantage I quickly advanced on the human as it stumbled to its feet. When I was in striking distance I proceeded to smack it aside with my right paw knocking the human once again to the hard ground. Four new long cuts immerged from where my claws ripped through the human's skin, one of them right under the human rights eye. I grinned as the sight of the blood pouring from the human's newest wounds. I watch for a while as the human tried to get to his feet, from the look of things one more good hit should end the smalls creatures attempt to fight back. As soon as it managed to get itself to its feet I swung around smashing my heavy whip like tail into the human's body, a satisfying thump could be heard as I smacked my muscular tail into the human flinging him across the area. From the sound of it alone I could already tell the human had a few broken ribs and maybe if I was lucky some internal bleeding, When I turned to get a better look at the human I was not disappointed.

The human laid a good 5 meters away from me, its body bloody and it was moaning in pain holding its hands over its rib cage. The best part of all was the human was now unarmed. Its sword had been knocked from the little creatures grasp and had fallen to my feet. I kicked the cursed weapon far away from me cursing the thing under my breath, that weapon may have not done any damage to me but that did not stop it from causing me great pain. I deal with that cursed blade later; right now I had a human to kill. I made large slow strides over to the human licking my lips as I went. I sniffed the air picking up the sweet smell of the humans blood, Strange, the human's blood was just like the other ones… I wonder… does the human itself taste as good as its blood smells? I Guess I'll just have to find out.

The human tried to get to its feet but the pain kept the small creatures from doing anything other than lift its back off the ground and even doing that caused the human to hiss in pain. This will be nothing but a mercy killing now.

I strolled over to the Human who was desperately trying to crawl away from me, with my left arm I lifted the human by the strange second skin humans often wore. I was careful not to rip the weak layer of skin knowing that if I did the Human would fall and I would lose the easiest way to lift this small creature. I carried the small human towards the wall on the far side of are little arena. I could feel its pathetic struggle to escape my grasp. "_Relaxes Human I'll make it quick. You should be happy; I'm giving you a real warrior's death_." I said adding a slight growl to the end of each word. Like all humans the one in my grasp did not understand what I had said to it, I bet all it heard was unintelligent growls and groans. And like always all my words did was make the human squirm harder in my iron grip.

Once I finally reached the metal wall made of Human Machines I smacked the human hard into the side of the wall, a good solid thwack that echoed in the silence of the building soon followed. I raised the human up to my eye level. My large green reptilian eyes met its blue mammal eyes; I could see the fear in them… but the Human was not scared of me, it was scared of something else. I snorted, why wouldn't the small creature be scared of me? I was about to end its life! What could scare it more than that?

I let lose a powerful roar that echoed through the building. The human Flinched but if it was out of fear of me or the suddenness of my roar I could not tell. Not that it matters the human would soon be dead. I took one last look at the human's scared expression before I pulled my neck back and opened my jaw revealing hundreds of sharp teeth. One good bite and this will all be over for you….

I struck, my teeth poised to rip the humans head clear off its body in one quick motions. My teeth where a few millimetres from the top of the humans head when it happened, a sudden explosion of sound and light went off in the front of my face. The suddenness of the attack caused me to leap back in shock, in one foul swoop the explosion had taken away my hearing and my sight, two of my three greatest senses, all that was left was my sense of smell. From the condition of the attack I know it will only be temporary but it still played its part for in my confusion I had dropped and lost track of the human.

I let lose a growl as I sniffed for the human trying to pick up its scent and lock on to it. I sniffed the air picking up the sweet smell on its blood coming from my left side, I lunged at where I believed the human was standing my jaw prepared to crush it small frail body once I grab a hold of it with my teeth, all I managed to bite onto was thin air. I soon paid for my mistake when the human struck me in the left leg with what I guess was a hidden dagger. Burning Pain coursed through my thigh, a very familiar pain that I have experienced many times before when facing my own kind in mock battles… Poison.

So the human is resorting to dirty tricks to try and defeat me, to fight dishonourably? Just like a human to fight with no honour. Well two can play at that game little human, and I think little human I play it better then you can… I open my mouth and allowed my Stomach gases to flow freely, the gasses where not strong enough to kill the human but they would make its eyes water and the air around it hard to breath. The muffled coughing of the Human was the first sign that my hearing was returning to me. I swung my tail in the direction the coughing came from. The tip of my tail collided with the human's body, the blow as solid but it lacked the same results as my last attack with my tail. The blow wouldn't do anything g in the way of serious damage but it will by me some time to try and fix my senses.

I shook my head and blinked several times in attempts to clear my vision, my hearing was returning by itself but my sight needed a little assistance. I rubbed my eyes trying to clear my vision of the dreaded whiteness. After a few more blinks my vision became much clearer to me, it was shaky and still had the faint taint of whiteness but it was clear enough for me to see that my prey was getting away.

I let lose a powerful roar in anger at the human, how dare it try to flee from me, we were not done yet! I chased after the human, my vision clearing up with every step I take, if it was because of my anger at the human or because my vision was starting to clear up.

I must admit the human was light on its feet; it ran and swerved all over the place trying to lose me with every step it takes. I was not as agile as the human was. My larger body and bigger legs made it harder for me to make sharp turns in small spaces, and the human was taking full advantage of my inability to turn as quickly as it could. I however made up for it by having greater speed and the ability to attack my prey. The human's reflexes allowed it to dodge most if not all of my attacks giving it a few seconds to try and put as much distance between me and it as it possibly could.

Running away, only a coward would pull such a move. Yet, I have seen this Human fight; this one is a warrior not a coward. So then why would it turn its tail and run? Was it simply scarred of me? Was it scarred of dying? Or maybe I was looking at this all wrong, maybe the human was not running away but… leading me into a trap.

Before I could even respond to the new thought a sharp sizzling pain caused through the right side of my lower neck. I cried out in surprise as I stopped in my tracks. I quickly recovered from my initial shock, anger coursed through my veins as I scanned my surroundings for my new enemy. I found it in the form of a human similar looking to the one I was chasing but much taller with a bow in its position. The human stared at me with a confused look like it was expecting his attack to do more than just piss me of. I glared at the human for a moment my anger boiling over the sides. The human flinched under my harsh stare.

I let lose a short but powerful roar in the human's direction before I began a speedy advance in the human's direction. The human surprisingly stood its ground, it was shacking but it stood its ground firing its small arrows which only bounced of my hide. With each step I took towards the human the more the fearful the human became, yet no matter how close I got the human just stood their pointlessly firing its arrows at me. "_Stupid human, why don't you run like the other one do-"before_ I could finish a sudden powerful blow to my left side nearly knocked me of my feet.

For a moment I was in shock. What could have nearly knocked me over like that? I looked over to my left, surprisingly the blow had come from one rather large human with a long two handed axe. The human stared at me its eyes an unusual red. The human continued to swing at me with its oversized axe with speed and skill normally unseen when wielding such a large and clumsy weapon. I dodged most of the attacks, the human could swing its axe fast but it was still lumbering compared to that of a swordsmen. The human managed to get a few slight grazes along my scales, a burning feeling once again licked the areas of my skin where the axes head made contact. I must admit this human was rather… ferocious in its attack movement; this one was a pure warrior it seemed.

I let lose a growl and swung my left arm at the human with an axe. The human dodged my attack before launching one of its own, but unlike mine the human managed to hit me. The familiar powerful blow made me stagger to the right. Before I could react however I felt to jabs to my right side, one to my lower thigh the other around my underbelly. The human with the axe and the human with the bow struck soon after. The combined might of the attack made me screech in pain much to the human's displeasure.

They all stepped back giving me space to move. I scanned the surrounding area, examining the new enemy that had just surrounded me. I was in the middle of a 4 way crossway, in front of me stood the Human with a bow, to my left stood the large human with the axe, to my right was to smaller humans with swords and behind me was…

I turned my head around to see what was behind me. I could smell the one I had faced earlier, but this time the human was not alone. Another human stood with the previous one, a spear and shield in hand its hand. I could feel the power radiating from the small being from where I was standing, the humans scent was… different from the others. It smelt delicious trumping the other humans scent with its delicious vapours, I will admit that its scent was making my mouth water; drool made of venom escaped my mouth falling to the earth below.

It did not take long for the humans to recover from my screech; they once again began to close in on me but this time I was ready. Before they could begin their second attack I released as much gas as my stomach was willing to allow shrouding myself and the humans in a screen of smoke. The one I had fought before yelled at the others possibly warning them about what would happen if they inhaled the gas, but the human was too late. The effects were instant, all the humans that were previous poised to attack me where now trapped in uncontrollable coughing fits.

"_Alright humans you have had your fun, now it is my turn." _I said to the coughing humans before with a flick of my tail revelling my kind's secret weapon. A sharp pain coursed through my tail as the tip of it split in two and a long blade like scale sprung out. The scale was a light bronze colour that gleamed slightly when the light touched it. It was my kind's gift from the DracoLights, a secret weapon hidden with our tail which could be accessed by simply flicking the tail a certain way. It was tradition for our kind to name our secret weapon, I am not sure how the tradition started or as to why but it was a tradition I was proud to except. Why others called their tail weapons Gutter, Crushfang or even Fred I chose a much more interesting name for mine…

Riptide…. A weapon that, just like the tide it was named after has claimed many foolish lives.

With one swing of Riptide I easily knocked over one of the humans with a sword and just as easily impaled the other one. A surprised painful cry suddenly ripped through the coughing fit, within second the human I had impaled fell limp. I tossed the dead body aside, the fresh blood of the human made riptide glow a dark red colour.

It was by then did the gas finally clear up I heard a collective gasp from the humans as they saw their two downed comrades. A roar of a battle cry came from the one with the axe before the human charge me; I blocked his attack with Riptide before kicking the human aside with my foot. The human with the axe was knocked off its feet by the force of my kick. To my surprise the human jumped to its feet almost immediately after it was knocked over, Impressive.

The human once again charge but this time it was not alone the good smelling one with the spear joined it in the attack. I once again blocked the axe wielding humans attack with riptide whilst I lunged at the spear holder with my jaw hopping the grab a hold of the human with my mouth so I can see if this human taste as good as it smells. The human rolled to the side barely dodging my lunge, the human spear however was not so lucky. I manage to gain a grip on the human's weapon with my mouth. With one strong yank of my powerful jaw a pulled the spear from the humans grasp with ease. All it took was for me to place a bit of force on the wooden weapon for it to shatter into mere splinter.

This seemed to snap the remaining humans out of there shock. The one with the bow fired a vary of arrows at weaker areas of my natural body armour, they did not do much but they still stung like crazy. The human with the sword that I had facer earlier had charge me ducking a weaving below me using my size and weight to his advantage as he hacked and slashed at my legs. I managed to use riptide to block the heavy attacks of the one with the axe whilst managing to get a few swipe and the bow human and the good smelling human. I swung my arms around trying to land a hit against the constantly ducking and weaving human.

It did not take long for the humans to start yelling at each other; their attacks became a lot more organized, they began to target weak points in my armour. I managed to hold my own against the four of them with not much in the way of difficulty. Suddenly after a bit of yelling all the humans began to back up from me. I was confused by their actions. What was the point of this course of action? The humans weren't losing the fight and they weren't showing any sign of tiring any time soon. So what where they up too?

I observed silently as the humans slowly backed up trying my best to keep an eye on all of them at once. My eyes eventually fell upon the good smelling one who seemed to be the only one that was doing more than just backing up. It pulled what appeared to be some sort of pouch form off its back, it slowly opened the pack and pulled out a see-through of container of… is that green fire?

My question was answered when my body was suddenly consumed by an explosion of green flame.

**XXXXXXX**

Ok so maybe throwing Greek fire at the giant Dino-lizard with a huge anger problem wasn't the best idea I have ever had but how was I support to know the damn thing was fire proof? I have never ever seen anything like the creature that stood before us.

It stood on two legs and had a body shape similar to that of one of those predatory Dinosaur that ate fish, what where they called again? Bionixs? Baryonies? No wait now I remember it was called a Baryonyx. (My younger brother was in love with dinosaurs ok?) Its body was covered in bluish green scales that seemed to somewhat glow in the light. Two long muscular arms that ended with long hook like fingers that looked perfect for ripping through flesh. Strong muscular legs that where twice the size of Brad supported the beast weight. A whip like tail that now had what appeared to be a bronze coloured sword like scale. What I could only describe as a fin ran up its tail along its body and neck, the sail seemed aquatic in nature like something you would see on a sea monster. The neck was serpent like, stretching and swaying around attacking in areas you would not expect. The face was hard to describe, it was smooth and look kind of like a snake head. Horns that formed a trident (much to my distress) stuck out of the back of its head. A small horn that was on its nose was covered in blood from its previous attack. Green glowing reptilian eyes that stared through my very soul locked on to me with such hunger that the back of my hairs stood up in fright. A large mouth full of sharp razor teeth that looked like they belonged to something like a predatory fish was something I saw a lot of because every attack it seemed to make at me was an attempt to eat me.

At first it had appeared the Greek fire was working on it, the Dino-monster was roaring and screeching like crazy when the fire first made contact on its bluish green scales. But something was of about the roaring and screaming, they didn't sound like the ones it made before when we were attacking, instead of sounding like the creature was in pain it sounded like it was… enjoying the fire…..

"Everyone scramble!" I yell to my fellow warriors. They all looked at me for a moment confused by my orders but they soon realised that the Greek fire was not doing what we hoped it would do. Damn and that was our strongest weapon we had, but if that couldn't kill this thing…. What could? Luke had told me while we were fighting the creature that he had already tried to use poison but all that did was make the thing madder and don't even get me started on how paretic are weapons were against it.

Brad ran off quickly picking up the unconscious body of Nyssa before sprinting of into a deeper area of the warehouse caring our unconscious friend with little difficulty. Hank and Luke both ran off in different directions but their destination was the same, we had already agreed that if we could not kill this thing we would go back to the camp grab whatever we could and run for it; Looks like that was our plan now.

Heck it may be cowardly but I personally don't want to lose anyone else to this creature.

As my friends flee back to the camp I stood my ground in front of the giant burning reptile. All my instincts told me to run or to attack the beast but I knew neither of them were going to work, if I ran there was a chance it would not follow and if I attacked well… I didn't want what happened to my spear to happen to me.

After a minute or two the Greek fire died down and the monsters eyes once again fell upon me, its cold murderous eyes bore into mine. I could have sworn it was licking its lips and chuckling to itself as it slowly walked towards me. Green flame licked across the monsters body making it even more intermediating. Looking at the beast in front of me a feeling began to swell in my chests, a feeling that I haven't felt around monsters for a long time: fear. This creature, this monster was the first monster I have faced in years that has made me fear for my life.

This monster, this thing has survived anything we have thrown at it. Attacking it with Celtic bronze weapons don't do anything but piss it off, it can shrug of Gorgon Poison (Luke wasted are last bottle on the thing.) and it seemed to have just enjoyed the Greek fire. We have never encountered a monster like this before, never.

And now it was smiling down at me like I was some sort of special treat that it got for being good… this is kind of unsettling.

So I did the thing any normal person would do in this situation: I ran for my life.

The monster let lose another one of its roars, it wasn't as strong or powerful as its previous roars but that did not stop it from sending chills down my spine. Not many monsters have ever achieved such a feat and those who have had given me a good reason to fear them. This one was no acceptation.

I looked over my shoulder to see the large Dino-like monster closing in on me, fast. With each powerful step it took I could feel the ground shake slightly. Adrenalin gave me an extra boost of speed that I desperately needed to stay one step ahead of being eaten. But even with that burst of speed the monster had no trouble with gaining on me.

I was not as nearly as fast as Luke was, the boy got a lot more from his father then his looks one of which was being a great athlete. Luke was the team's best athlete, true he may not be able to beat Brad in strength or Gale in a race, but he was by far the most well rounded of the group. If this beast nearly caught him multiple times, what chance did I have? Well if things got to hairy I can always just do the thing again, even if it scared the crap out of me….

I made a quick right turn making my way down a tight alleyway. A loud crashing sound from behind me made me pause for a minute. I turned around to see the large Dino-like beast had collided head first into one of the machines. The force of the collision had made a large dent in the side of the rusted metal, the monster on the other hand looked slightly dazed and annoyed but other than that it was perfectly fine. The monster turned its head towards me the expression on its face made me curse myself for being stupid enough to stop and wait for the beast.

I once again began to franticly run down the tight passage way the only sign that I was being followed by the monster was the slight vibration of the ground and the sound of metal hitting something hard. I eventually broke out into a larger passageway which had to noticeable differences. One was the large pile of rubble that laid in the centre and the other being that Hank was standing right in the middle of the pathway like he was lost or something.

"HANK RUN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Hank turned around and looked confused at me for a moment as he was unsure what was happening…. Oh no, not now, why did have to be now?

Hank had a problem with his brain; sometimes at random his brain would delete certain parts of his recent memory. It could help him cope with things at times but sometimes, most of the time (Like now) it was an utter curse. Hank reaction changed from confusion to shock in almost an instant. He quickly pulled out his bow and began to take shots and what was very likely the looming beast that was chasing me.

I ran past him trying to grab the sleeve of his shirt as I ran past so I could pull him along and get him out of the danger. Hank most likely had no idea that his attacks weren't doing anything to the beast but that did not stop him from trying. I made a mad grab at his arm whilst running at top speed past him… and I missed his sleeve by a hair…

By the time I could stop myself it was too late. I managed to just in time turn around to see Hank getting ripped off his feet by the monsters mouth. The beast lifted him high into the air all the while Hank was screaming into the beast mouth, shacking his limbs around in a desperate struggle to escape. I watched frozen in horror as Hanks body went limp when the Dino like monster put force into its bite. His arms and legs that were once kicking and waving around fell motionless as his blood fell from the beast mouth.

What really added to the horror and sickness of the whole ordeal was the look of bliss on the monsters face as it ate away at my deceased friend's body. The look of utter joy on its face as it ripped apart Hanks body, eating chunks of Hanks flesh making me want to puke. I could hear the sound of human bones being crushed under powerful jaws all the way from where I was standing. When the monster was finally done eating all that remained of my Friend was a pool of blood and his bronze bow.

I was frozen in shock over what I had just witnessed. I could feel the blood leaving my face as the monster looked at me with a flicker of curiosity in its eyes. A slow growling sound escaped its throat which I could have sworn was laughter. It began to growl and snort at me as it slowly walked in my direction. I didn't need to understand the monster before me to know what it was saying. _If that one tastes so good, I wonder what you would taste like. _

I did what the smart person would do, I ran, as I ran my fear and shock quickly transformed into rage and hate. I had liked Hank a lot, I could relate to him easily and he was one of the few Apollo kids I actually enjoyed having around. To see him go in such a horrible way… it made me angry, really angry.

I wanted to make this beast pay for what it has done to me and my friends, but the question is how? How can I make it pay when I can't even hurt the thing? Unless… I looked over at the rapidly approaching pile of rubble. The pile of metal and concrete was illuminated by the light of the moon. The metal gleamed in the faint moon light which could have only come from one place… I looked up to see the large hole in the roof where the light was coming in from.

Perfect.

I scurried my way over the pile of derby gaining a few cuts where my skin made contact with the sharp metal. I nimbly ran across the uneven creator positioning myself on the other side of the uneven ground. I turned around to face the monster who seemed to be taking its sweet time to get to me. I decided to use this time to my advantage, I began to call on a small storm. I have done it many times before in situations like this, it worked best when storm clouds were present which apparently some still were.

I looked up at the hole in the roof watching as the clouds began to swell and turn darker. I could feel the power of the storm within me. An electric feeling began to course through my body setting everything into overdrive, the anger, the power it swelled in my gut making my body feel more alive than ever. I looked back at the monster who was now standing on the other side of the creator.

The monster looked at me sceptically, like it couldn't believe I was just standing there waiting for it. That's when the suspicion kicked in. It lowered its body down so it could gently poke the creator with one if its arms, it then rose up holding its head up high scanning the area surrounding us. I couldn't help but silently pray to every god I knew of for the beast to not look up. Eventually the beast turned its attention back to me, its green eyes burning into me like a bullet wound. "Well come on what are you waiting for? COME GET ME!" I said roaring the challenge at the beast.

If the monster understood me or not I didn't care the monster let lose a powerful roar before charging at me. As it was half way cross the creator I let lose all the electrical power I had stored in the storm cloud. The bold raced towards the monster hitting the beast in between the shoulders. The monster let lose a pain filled shriek as the bolt hit it. I continued to bombard it with bolts of lightning, which each strike the beast let lose another satisfying painful shriek. I placed all my anger all my hatred into the bolts, and not all that hatred was directed at the monster. No, most of it was but not all of it. Some of the hatred was towards my father, my mother, the fates, the monsters that attacked us. I poured all of my anger and hate into the bolts that struck the monster. It screamed and shrieked with every bolt that struck it and boy was the sounds music to my ears.

I amped up the power to the lightning bolts, all the while ignoring the painful tugging feeling in my gut. I didn't care for that anymore; I just wanted to make the beast suffer. It deserves this.

"THALIA!" I heard a weak female voice cry. In shock I turned my head to face the source of the voice and what I saw made me shake. Annabeth was standing with Grover not to far away from me both of them were caring supplies which meant they had already gained the news, but that was not what horrified me.

It was the look on Annabeth's face. She was looking at me with so much fear I had wanted to simply run away and hide myself. She was shaking nearly at tears at the sight of seeing me like this… seeing me angry…. My body began to shake, I couldn't focus anymore. The way she looked at me… it was like she was staring at the monster. I looked at her for a moment, my eyes meeting hers. I couldn't do anything but shake horribly …. What was I doing? This isn't me….

"Thalia, look out!" Grover suddenly cried snapping me out of… well I don't know what was going on. I turned around just in time to see a long thick heavy object coming at me with blinding speed. With a force I could only compare to being hit by a car I was knocked of my feet and was sent air born. My body eventually collided with one of the large metal machines. As my vision cleared I was barely able to make out The Dino-like monster glaring hateful daggers at me, baring its teeth and swinging its tail around so it was behind its body.

Well I guess I kind of deserved that….

Then the darkness over took me.

**XXXXXXX **

This was entirely my fault.

If I hadn't complained about needing to use the toilet me and Luke wouldn't have stumbled across the monster, if we hadn't stumbled across the monster we wouldn't have enraged it, if we didn't enrage it we wouldn't have had to fight it, if we hadn't had to fight it we wouldn't be franticly packing up are equipment, and if we wouldn't have been packing up are equipment maybe we could have helped Thalia with the monster and would have stopped Thalia from…. Doing that….

I remember how when I first told the group about the monster and Luke they had all jumped to their feet and went to help Luke fight the monster leaving me and Grover back at camp. They left me because I was scared and crying, they left Grover because they needed someone to look after me (And besides he wasn't much of a fighter). A few minutes after I managed to calm down Luke, Brad and a unconscious Nyssa came into the camp covered in blood and sweet. Luke was bleeding from several points in his body and was holding his ribs in a painful way. Nyssa had a nasty cut on the side of her skull along with a few cuts and bruises. I had no time to see how bad Brad was because as soon as he placed the unconscious body of Nyssa down at the camp he had run of to go find the others much to Luke's displeasure.

As soon as the sound of Thunder began to echo through the building Grover and I took off in the direction of the sound. What we found…. It scared me. I have known Thalia had a…. dark side to her for some time but I had never seen it until now and it horrified me. I screamed her name countless times trying to get her to stop, the monster was screaming in pain as lightning bolt after lightning bolt struck the beast. I know the monster was bad but even it didn't deserve the torturous death Thalia was trying to give it.

"THALIA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs putting all my fear into the shout. Thalia finally turned in my direction her face was that of pure rage but upon seeing me it melted into a shocked scared expression. I couldn't do anything but look at her, I couldn't find my voice, I couldn't move my muscles I just looked at her as she shook on the spot.

"Thalia! Look out!" Grover suddenly cried snapping us both out of our stare. Before either of us could react the monster span around smacking Thalia so hard she was flung into the air and into a machine. The monster let lose a long growl when it looked at its handiwork. Static electricity that use to reside in the monsters body was jumping of its body in visible miniature bolts. The beast made several sounds as it slowly approached Thalia's now unmoving body which I could have sworn was cursing.

"Grover we need to do something! That thing attacked us because we pissed it off; and If Thalia just made it angry there's not telling what it will do!" I said trying to shake Grover out of his frozen state. Grover nodded in acknowledgement but it was as clear as rain that he was scared. He reached down grabbing a large number of scrap metal and broken bricks. He began to toss his small collection of junk at the monster. Most of it missed the beast by a long shot, but that was to be expected, Grover was never the best at anything physical.

A few of them did make contact however, they hit nothing important and all they did was bounce harmlessly of the monsters hide. The monster stopped in its tracks and looked in our direction for a moment; it looked at us with an expression that only read pure annoyance, but that was enough to send chills down both of our spines.

But it did delay the beast from reaching Thalia and that's all we needed.

And that was all the time help needed to arrive.

From out of nowhere Brad let lose a battle cry that sounded like the roar of a bear. He charged at the creature using his own body as a ramming device. He must have caught the monster by surprise because the thing nearly toppled over thanks to the blow. Brad then used the monsters larger body as a sort of spring board; He jumped back landing on his feet his Axe was in his left hand and a bloodied sword in the other. His eyes were blood red and full of pure unchecked for rage. I could have sworn he was foaming at the mouth as he let lose another animalistic battle cry.

It was with that cry did I realise that Brad had let go of what had ever kept his murderous/ berserk side down. The body we saw before us was no longer controlled by Brad, it was controlled by a monster that screamed for blood and death.

He changed at the monster swinging his axe and the sword like a mad man each blow striking the monster with massive amounts of force. The beast roared in retaliation, its focus now on the larger threat, Bra- whatever was in control of Brad. The beast of course lashed back swiping its claws and biting at the warrior. Eventually the two became locked in combat, they appeared to be evenly matched. The monster had size and strength on its side whilst Brad had speed and ferocity. who would win the fight? I wasn't sure, but what I did know was that this might not end well and that we needed to get Thalia.

With a little bit of push and shove I finally managed to get Grover moving. We made our way around the creator of wreckage that had become the battle ground for the two. The track around the creator was unstable and almost as dangerous as going straight through the battle zone itself, almost. The two… things clashing would occasionally smash each other against the walls of the creator or worse nearly get impaled by their attacks. Be it by Brad's wild weapon swinging or by the monster tail (Since when did it have a sword for a tail?).

Grover who was half mountain goat had no problem with traveling over the terrain. I on the other hand did not have the luxury of goat feet to assist me across the terrain. But I guess this was a blessing in disguise, for if it wasn't for the fact that I could not move fast across the unstable ground I wouldn't have had time to notice one important detail about the monster that was fighting brad.

The monster had a weak spot.

Well, at least what I think is a weak spot…..

On its back was five, maybe six scales missing. Don't know if it's meant to be like that or not but judging by the bad condition of the scales that surrounded this weak spot I am guessing it wasn't always like that. But what frustrated me about this weak spot was how hard it would be to reach. It is nearly impossible to hit with a weapon like a sword or an axe from ground level unless you where the size of a Cyclops. Bows and other range weapons where useless unless you were standing above the creature. In fact the only way to actual get a good stab or shot at the spot was if the monster fell on its side or if you stood on top of it, both of which I doubt is achievable at this point of time. Besides it was a little too small for most weapons to be able to puncture. But some weapons, like my dagger, could get the job done… if given the chance….

"Annabeth help me out here!" Grover yelled over the roars of the battle. He was standing over the unconscious Body of Thalia trying to bring her around. I stumbled towards my two friends dodging any stray attack that would come my way, and with the fight escalating every second it had become difficult to cross the path. I quickly approached Grover and the now barely conscious Thalia. I leaned over my friend examining her wounds; she had a few nasty cuts here and there and there but the worse had to be the large cut on her forehead, it wasn't as big as the one Nyssa had but it was big enough to be a serious problem.

"Thalia can you hear me?" I asked my battered friend as I crouched down beside her. She looked up at me, her eye full of pain. "Anne?" she asked in a daze. Normally I would have been angry at her for using the nickname my step-mother gave me, the one who had made me run away from home. But right now I was too happy to be angry or annoyed at her, she was alive and that was what matters. I jumped at her wrapping her up in a tight hug, she let lose a yelp of pain causing me to back of slightly.

She placed her hand on her ribcage hissing as her hand made contact upon the area. Ok so maybe that blow from the monster did more than give her a few cuts and bruises. "That... thing is to strong…. It got Hank… ate his carcass…. We have to leave…" Thalia said her voice deep in pain and shock. Guilt swelled in my chest, I did this. It was because of me Both Thalia and Luke to of best hitters were unable to do any actual fighting and the only good fighter we had left was in a blood driven killing fest.

This was my fault and now I am going to fix this the only way I know how, with a plan.

I scanned my surroundings for anything that could help me out. My eyes eventually fell upon a small familiar bag laying a few feet away from us. The bag was a small leather satchel with a blue lightning bolt stitched into the side. It was Thalia's personal bag where she kept all her personal things or equipment that she would need on her at all moments. She never took it off and when she did she always kept it close at hand. I crawled towards the bag thanking every god that I knew of for Thalia and her little obsession with that bag.

I grabbed the small satchel forcing the small bag open. I let lose a sigh of relief upon seeing that most of the items of the bag were intact especially the one jar of Greek fire, strange, I could have sworn she packed two jars of the magic bombs, unless…. Well that would explain that explosion me and Grover heard earlier…

I shook the thought from my head. Right now I needed to focus and that was already difficult enough to focus whilst being in the middle of a battlefield without having to deal with my ADHD acting up. I dug my way into the bag searching for anything else that could help me out in this situation. I pulled out of some of the equipment I thought I would need for my plan to work: some rope with a metal hook on the end of it, what appeared to be spiked knuckles **(1)**, a spare knife and the Greek fire just because of a feeling I had. Besides maybe if I manage to dig a big enough hole in the weak spot I could just pour he Greek fire into it, not sure if it was possible but hey, it was worth a shot.

Alright now I got the gear all I needed now was a way to get above the fight zone. My eyes soon fell upon one of the large machines that take up most of the room of this Warehouse. They were big, bulky and rusted like they have spent most of their time in the rain, but they were bigger than the monster and they looked pretty climbable… Grabbing my gear I ran towards the machine closest to where the monster was.

"Annabeth what are you doing?" I here Grover cry as he stood over Thalia trying to get the nearly unconscious girl to her feet to her feet. I ignored my friend's pleas for help in favour of a rare opening in the fight on the side of the creator. I made my way past the two creatures that were now locked in combat in the centre of the creator barely dodging another sword-tail swing from the monster (Still curious as to when and how that occurred).

After a few more close calls I finally made it to my destination; the large machine closest to the fight zone. The old rusted machine towered over the Monster that was fighting against Brad in the creator. From the looks of it, it was some sort of Generator before it became all rusted and broken. Without a second thought I pulled out the rope with the hook and tossed it up, hoping that it would be able to hook onto something. The hook flew upwards and disappeared behind the top bit of the machine. The unmistakable sound of metal hitting metal could be heard as the force of my throw suddenly subsided. I gave the rope three strong tugs but the secureness of the hook did not falter.

I took a deep breath before beginning my slow climb up the side of the large machine. It was slow going at first, the footholds were hard to find and the rope was digging in to my exposed hands. I ignored the pain in my hands as best I could as I climbed up the face of the machine. I could hear Grover cry out my name over the sounds of the warrior and the beast clashing for victory. I ignored him, I had a job to do, a mistake to fix, and nothing is going to stop me.

It took maybe a minute or two of slow climbing to reach the top of large machine. I hauled myself atop of the machine putting the countless hours of training Luke and Hank gave me to use. Giving myself a little time to catch my breath I set to work getting myself prepared for what I was about to do. I easily slipped one of the clawed gloves onto my left arm leaving my right hand clean for my dagger. I slid my spare dagger into the dagger holster on my chest. I attached the Greek fire to my belt making sure it was attached tightly; the last thing I wanted was for the Greek fire to become loose and exploded prematurely on me.

I was just about finished preparing myself when a scream on unimaginable pain ripped through the air muting all other sounds in the warehouse. I took the risk of leaning over the side of the machine to see who or what had made that scream of pain and what I saw, I couldn't help but feel the blood escape my face. Brad was down from this distance I couldn't tell if he was unconscious or dead but I could tell one thing, he was missing his right arm. Said missing limb hung lifelessly in the jaw of the monster, the beast lifted it high into the air as if it was some sick prize it wanted the world to see.

The beast then swallowed the arm, Sword and all.

A look of bliss crossed over the monsters face as it swallowed Brads arm. It then looked down at Brad licking its lips staring at the crippled man as if he was an all you can eat buffet. Even from here I could see Brad spit blood at the monster as it slowly closed in on his crippled broken body. "DO it… you piece of shit, Kill me…. and send me to a…. a better place…" I heard him practically yell at the monster. The monster paused and stared at the crippled man that lay motionless at its feet. "Do it." Brad said but this time it was more of a whisper then a yell.

Before anyone else could do anything the monsters struck Brad, the beast used its mouth to rip open Brad throat (Taking much of Brad chest with it). Everyone (Except for Thalia for obvious reasons.) stopped and watched Brad as the life escaped his body; even the Monster paused and watched his fallen foe die in front of it. As Brad drew his final breath I prepared myself for the leap ahead. I couldn't tell how far away the Monster was from the generator and the only calculations I have made for this jump were rushed and dare I say it, sloppy.

I gave myself as much room to get a run up as I possibly could on top of the generator. "Alright no turning back…Here goes nothing…" I mutter to myself.

And with that I jumped for it.

And surprisingly I succeeded. With a painful thud I landed on the monsters scaly back. The texture of the scales was interesting, it was surprisingly smooth but extremely tough like rocks but it was also… slimy? Gross. I began desperately trying to climb up the slimy backside, the caw glove on my left hand have become more of difficulty then a help. The small spikes of Celtic bronze shattered upon trying to penetrate the monsters scaly skin. I should have seen that coming after witnessing how ineffective Brad's previous attacks were against the beast scaly hide, but of course I miss calculated, again.

Without the assistants of the claw glove climbing the monster was more difficult then I first expected. The monster wasn't all that big and the climb wasn't a big one but the monster lacked any thing for me to grip onto to help my climb that combined with the slipperiness of its hide made it nearly impossible to climb. I was too afraid to use my Dagger to assist me in the climb; I didn't want to brake my favourite weapon. Come to think of it what if the point I was planning on attacking wasn't a weak spot after all? What if my attack was a waste of time and the beast would simply devour me when I fail?

Sadly there was no turning back now.

I continued to climb the monster back side using the strange fin like….. Things' running down what I guess was the monsters spine. I don't know if the beast could feel me holding on to the fins and was just not caring or if it was just completely unaware of my presence, whatever the reason I'm not complaining. What I could complain about however was the fact that the monster was casually strolling over towards Grover and the barely conscious Thalia. This was bad, if that thing got close enough… well I saw what it did to Brad…

Fear and desperation gave me a much needed boost of strength and speed. I mounted the beast like a horse just in front of the weak spot I had spotted from the ground. I gripped onto one of the more solid areas of the giant fin using it to stabilize myself during the rocky ride the monster was giving me. Almost suddenly the ride became a lot more smooth much to my confusion; only a few seconds ago the monster was bumping and bopping all over the place, what had made it stop. Wait a minute… we weren't moving anymore.

The monster had came to a complete halt. For a moment I feared the safety of my friends, had the monster reached them? Was I too late? I looked up from my spot onto of the monster, Grover and Thalia were at least 3 meters away from us. Grover and even Thalia, who was still in a daze, were staring at the monster in fear…. No they weren't looking at the monster… they were looking at me. But why? why were they looking at me with such fear? How could I be scaring them?

Several deep growls and hisses made the blood rapidly leave my face.

I looked over at the monsters face; the creature had turned its snake like neck around to face me. Its cold green eyes staring at me with such hate and fury it made my skin crawl. It let lose several growls, hisses and grunts, all of which were lased with poison, both physically and metaphorically. But the growls and grunts where lost to me. I could not understand a single thing the creature said, if what it was saying were words at all. All I could make out was that I had pissed it off, majorly.

The monster opened its mouth revealing its sharp, shiny teeth. It however did not lunge at me; instead something was forming at the back of the monsters throat. It appeared to be gas at first but then it began to glow red, it was faint but it eventually got bigger and bigger forming into, was that fire?

I for one did not want to find out.

Without a second thought I drove my dagger into the small area of the monsters body that was not covered in scale. The good news was the area was in fact a weak spot, just not the type of weak spot I was hoping for. When I drove my dagger into the area I had hopped the beast would simply dissolve into dust like most monsters did when they died but what happened was not what I was expecting at all. Instead of dying the monster simply froze in mid attack, the fire/gas thing forming at the back of its throat simply evaporated into the air.

Then the beast through its head up into the air and began to release eardrum destroying shrieks and wails. The monster began an all-out run with me still on its back, the monster smashed its body into machines and anything in its path as its ran and screams. Its movements reminded me of some of the dunk people I would see walking the street late at night but on a much larger and faster scale. It wailed in what I could only imagine was unimaginable pain as it collided into sturdy machines creating large dents and rips in the old machines. Lucky me, who was stupid enough to be still ridding the monster holding on for dear life, the ride was going to come to a fast solid stop. The monster was rapidly approaching one of the solid steel and concrete walls of the ware house. If it knew of its destination the monster did not show, it appeared to be in too much pain to be able to process what's going on. I on the other hand was not.

With all my might I pulled my dagger out of the beast back side and jumped for safety. The fall from atop the beast was pretty far but I was able to escape it with no serious injuries other then a scraped Knee. I watched as the monster ran head first into the wall, shacking the very foundations of the building as it collided with the wall. The monster fell into a lifeless heap on the floor in front of the heavily damaged concrete wall. I watched the body of the monster for a moment, waiting for it to dissolve into dust like so many monsters before it. but what came next sent child down my spine.

It began to get back up.

It's the movements were shaky and unstable but it was most defiantly getting back up. I just wanted to scream and shout to the heavens as to why this Monster would not just give up and die. We have stabbed it, shot it, tried to blow it up, shot lightning at it, heck I even rode it like a bucking bronco whilst stabbing it in a not so weak spot. What did we need to do to Kill this thing, Burry it? Wait that's it!

I yanked the Greek fire from my belt. If we couldn't kill this thing all we needed to do was buy some time for us to get out of here, and what better way to buy time then burying the monster under several tons of concrete and steel? I yanked the Greek fire from my belt praying to my mother that this plan would work. I looked at where the monster had hit its colossal body against the wall of the building, the Greek fire should supply enough force to knock over that wall… should.

From where I was standing the shot looked difficult, I dared not get closer in fear of the monster swiping at me or to get hit by the Greek fires after blast. The Jar I held in my hand was marked A-grade which meant it was a much more powerful version of the normal version of the Greek fire. Luckily the monster seemed to be struggling with its movements as it tried to rise to its feet. Its movement were shaky, broken almost like the monster was running on anger and hate alone.

But judging by how it was moving I could tell that I had little time left to calculate, if the monster got to its feet I doubt it would simply stand still and let me throw a gar of A-grade magic explosives at it. Making one last check of my calculation I tossed the Greek fire at the wall behind the beast. As the jar flew through the air I turned my attention to the monster, it was as still as a statue as it watched the Jar fly through the air towards it. it then turned its head in my directions, its eyes locked with mine. I saw the intelligence flow through its pupils, it understood what was going to happen next.

But instead of running or trying to escape it just sat their glaring at me with such hate an anger I was surprised the creature wasn't trying to come over to me to give me a slow and painful death. It continued to sit there and stare at me with unmatched hatred as the Greek fire hit its mark exploding on impact. The Greek fire erupted into an explosion of Green fire magic engulfing the monster within its magical embarrass. The wall began to collapse on top of the monster, chunks of metal and concrete fell down into the green fire crushing the large shape that lurked within. A horrible roar came from the fire that was full of pain and hate.

As the fire died down all that remained of the arena was a large pile of derby, charred flooring and a huge gaping hole in the wall showing of the New York skyline. I just stood there, looking out into the city that never slept my body was tired and broken but my mind was a buzz of information and emotion.

I should be happy, pleased. I killed the beast, I avenged my fallen friends and most likely many other lives the monster has taken. But The monster, it wasn't dead. It was still their under the steel and concrete possibly unconscious or trying to dig its way out.

One day the beast will find me, and it will kill me.

**Percy's difference in attitude is actually pretty much self-explanatory, First of he was raised differently to that of a human would be so what we would consider monstrous or evil he would consider it differently. Also Percy has a long going hatred towards the human raise due to his past which will be explored upon latter on. **

**Oh yes and if you wish for a better idea of what Percy looks like I suggest looking at some of the dragons in the Dragonology books. They are where I basically got the idea of what Percy could be. But if you wish for a better image I will sketch one up. **

**The Celtic Bronze doesn't work on Percy as well as it would on other monsters is because he is not of Greek myth which gives him a much greater resistance against Greek and Roman weapons then that of a Greek or Roman monster. The same rule would apply if you were to say strike a Greek monster with an Egyptian magical weapon, it would have no effect and if it did it would be a lot less affective then a weapon forged of Celtic Bronze. Percy also has natural scale armour then can withstand a blow from most weapons. Annabeth got lucky with her attack because she was able to sink her blade into a spot where the Scales have been basically destroyed revealing a very sensitive nerve point. **

**I don't normally do this but I think I should make this clear, what Annabeth had is called Climbing claws. They were used by Ninjas from Japan. Why Thalia had bronze tipped ones in her bag… well it's a long story involving a hungry, pour Thalia and an expensive Monster Donutz meal.**

**That is all for now I will be seeing you all again sometime soon. **

**This chapter is a little longer then the last but it was going to be a lot longer in my head.**

**Thor-Born**


End file.
